jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Reverie02/Gdy słońce zniknie
Nadszedł w końcu czas, aby poprawić i dokończyć opko, bo ta przerwa trwa już zdecydowanie zbyt długo. Więc witaj drogi przybyszu! Oto historia o naszych ukochanych smokach, niesamowitych jeźdźcach i przygodzie, która zawładnie ich światem w chwili, gdy wszystko będzie się wydawało tak strasznie typowe... Uwierz mi, to tylko przykrywka. Bo pod każdym dnem znajduję się coś jeszcze. 'Prolog - Poprawiony' "Gdy słońce za horyzontem zniknie, a świat spowije mgła ciemności. Gwiazd miliard pośród ciszy zabłyśnie, oddając niknącą aurę otchłani." Zwrotka pieśni, kilkanaście zagadkowych, a być może pozbawionych jakiegokolwiek znaczenia słów. Tylko to udało mi się zapamiętać z tamtej nocy. Nazajutrz obudziłam się na łodzi, samotnie dryfującej pośród fal. Zewsząd otaczał mnie ocean, a uczucie pustki w głowie nie dawało mi żadnej podpowiedzi. Słońce mozolnie wyłaniało się zza horyzontu, rzucając cień na drżące kolana, aby po chwili ukryć się za czarnymi chmurami, nadciągającymi z północnych stron archipelagu, a wiatr wzmógł się, miotając łodzią na wszystkie strony. Z całych sił trzymałam się kawałka drewna przymocowanego do dna szalupy. Zacisnęłam powieki, kiedy woda zaczęła pryskać dookoła, roznosząc za sobą słony, morski zapach. Wnet kark owinął mi nieprzyjemny chłód. Nieswoje uczucie sprawiło, że za plecami poczułam czyjąś bliską obecność. Powoli uchyliłam oczy, nadal trzymając się mocno i omal nie krzyknęłam z przerażenia, widząc unoszącą się w powietrzu, zaledwie kilka metrów przede mną, kreaturę. Wpatrywałam się w potwora, jak zaklęta, zapominając o szalejącym wokoło sztormie. Pioruny ciskały w niespokojną taflę wody, biegnąc w kierunku łodzi, a deszcz zapoczątkowany lekką mżawką teraz walił wielkimi kroplami bez opamiętania. Wzrok zwierzęcia przeszywał mnie na wskroś, aż w pewnej chwili ten znienacka wzniósł się wysoko i ruszył ku mnie z niebywałą szybkością. Wielkie pazury owinęły się wokół moich wiotkich ramion, o dziwo nie sprawiając mi przy tym bólu. Bestia porwała mnie w swoje łapy i wskoczyła w czarne odmęty oceanu. Rozdział 1 - Poprawiony 2 lata później... Siedziałam na plaży z głową skierowaną w górę, wlepiając wzrok w nieznany mi punkt, gdzieś na nieboskłonie. Pojedyncze promienie słońca przebijały się przez powłokę chmur i mieniły na delikatnych wodnych falach oceanu, a północne powiewy wiatru przyjemnie muskały moją skórę. Pogrążona w krainie własnych myśli odcięłam się od świata, ignorując dźwięki i wszystko inne, co mnie otaczało. Zastanawiałam się, jak długo to jeszcze potrwa. Ile czasu poświęcę na poszukiwania czegoś, co być może już nawet nie istnieje. I, jeśli się uda, to czy będzie to wyglądało tak, jak to sobie wyobraziłam. W jednej pozycji, nie poruszając się nawet o milimetr, jakby moje ciało zmieniło się w kamień, trwałam do czasu, aż coś pchnęło mnie w ramię. Spuściłam głowę, jedną dłonią rozmasowując ścierpniętą szyję i spojrzałam wprost we wpatrujące się we mnie wielkie czarne ślepia. Uśmiechnęłam się i wstałam, głaszcząc pysk stworzenia opuszkami palców. Zatapiając stopy w ciepłym piasku, ruszyłam wzdłuż plaży, po chwili dostrzegając palące się jeszcze, niewielkie ognisko na granicy plaży i porastającej zielenią łąki. Podeszłam bliżej i podniosłam z ziemi kilka upolowanych wcześniej ryb. Jedną z nich nadziałam na patyk i umieściłam nad płomieniami, aby niedługo po tym, opierając się o głaz, móc cieszyć się jej smakiem. Smoczyca, która towarzyszyła mi nieprzerwanie przez całą przechadzkę, usiadła obok mnie i zaczęła spożywać swoją część posiłku. Wydawała przy tym gardłowe dźwięki, jakby rozkoszując się każdym kęsem. - I jak, gotowa na dalszą podróż? - zapytałam, połykając ostatni kawałek ryby. Iskra parsknęła zadowolona i wstała, radośnie poruszając skrzydłami. Zasypałam ognisko suchym piaskiem i usadowiłam się na grzbiecie gada. Po chwili już znajdowałyśmy się pośród śnieżnobiałych chmur. Wiatr muskający moją twarz podczas lotu sprawiał, że choć na chwilę mogłam zapomnieć o wszystkich zmartwieniach, lękach i niepewności. Byłam wtedy tylko ja, ukochana przyjaciółka i wszechogarniająca błogość, cisza i spokój. Zmieniłam pozycję na leżącą i włożyłam ręce za głowę. Leciałyśmy ponad chmurami. Konstelacje gwiazd i wschodzący księżyc oświetlały nam drogę. Gdy obłoki się przerzedziły, umożliwiając nam widok również na ocean, mój wzrok przykuł malujący się w oddali zarys całkiem sporej wyspy. Po kilku godzinach lotu, Iskra zdążyła wykorzystać większość swoich sił, co dało nam powód do zatrzymania się na zbliżającym się lądzie. Wylądowałyśmy po drugiej stronie wyspy, z dala od tętniącej życiem osady. Uśmiechnęłam się smutno na wspomnienie sprzed dwóch lat, kiedy to ostatni raz dane mi było widzieć swoją wioskę podczas ataku smoków. Kolejnego dnia obudziłam się w łodzi, na środku oceanu, skąd uratowała mnie moja smoczyca. Przez długi okres czasu nie mogłam sobie nic przypomnieć, aż w końcu pewnego dnia pamięć wróciła i wtedy postanowiłam rozpocząć poszukiwania. I tak od dwóch lat przemierzałam ocean, odwiedzając każdą napotkaną wyspę z nadzieją, że pewnego dnia uda mi się dotrzeć do domu. Polana, na której wylądowałyśmy była niewielka. Kształtem przypominała jabłko, otoczone ze wszystkich stron gęstym lasem. Stanęłam na wysokiej trawie i rozprostowałam nogi po długim locie. Zdjęłam w ramienia manierkę i napełniłam ją wodą ze strumienia, upijając kila łyków, a Iskra wsadziła nos w krzaki i z zapałem wąchała jeszcze bardziej się w nie zagłębiając. Nagle odwróciła głowę i przystawiając ją do ziemi ruszyła w kierunku drzew. Zmarszczyłam brwi i podążyłam za nią. Przedzierała się przez krzaki i gałęzie, uparcie dążąc za wywąchanym szlakiem. - Iskra! - krzyknęłam, kiedy zniknęła mi z oczu. Kilka metrów przede mną rozległ się jej ryk. Odsunęłam liście uniemożliwiające mi przejście i przedostałam się do niej. Stała ukryta za gęstwiną i śledziła wzrokiem ludzi przechadzających się po wiosce. Zdenerwowałam się na myśl, że ktoś mógłby ją zauważyć. Już miałam zaciągnąć smoczycę z powrotem na polanę, na której wylądowałyśmy, kiedy do moich uszu dotarła melodia znanej mi skądś pieśni. Dochodziła zza wpół zamkniętych drzwi wysokiego, masywnego budynku. Przez głowę przelatywało mi tysiące myśli. Racjonalne myślenie jednak wzięło górę i gdy zwróciłam na siebie uwagę Iskry, wskazałam jej ręką kierunek, z którego wcześniej się tu dostałyśmy i kazałam wracać na łąkę. Poczekałam chwilę upewniając się, że nikt nas nie widzi i z zamiarem udania się za smokiem wykonałam pierwszych kilka kroków. - Hej, czy ktoś tam jest? - Głęboki męski głos sprawił, że stanęłam sparaliżowana. Rzuciłam okiem na to, czy smoczyca zniknęła już za zakrętem i odwróciłam się powoli, stając twarzą w twarz z wielkim wikingiem. Przełknęłam ślinę, spoglądając na niego wystraszonym wzrokiem. On zaś uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, co wywołało u mnie zmieszanie. - Jestem Wiadro, a panienkę jak zwą? - powiedział, poprawiając metalowe wiadro spadające mu z głowy i wyciągnął do mnie prawą dłoń. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby wcale nie zdziwiło go, dlaczego jakaś nieznajoma dziewczyna chowa się w krzakach przy wiosce. Niemal od razu zrozumiałam, że nie jest zbyt bystry. - Rowena. - Przedstawiłam się, podając rękę mężczyźnie. - Co tutaj robisz? Chodź, przyjęcie w twierdzy już się rozpoczęło. Nie możesz przegapić takiego jedzonka! - Poklepał się po brzuchu i chwycił mnie za dłoń, prowadząc, a raczej biegnąc w kierunku budowli, z której wcześniej dochodziła pieśń. Potykałam się o własne nogi, starając się nadążyć za wikingiem, co było niebywale trudne, zważając na ciemność, panującą dookoła i różnice pomiędzy długością jego nóg, a moich. Nie chcąc sprawić niepokojącego wrażenia, nie opierałam się. Wiedziałam, że jeśli pójdę z nim, to prędzej czy później da mi spokój, a gdybym tego nie zrobiła - pomimo swojej naiwności - mógłby nabrać podejrzeń, że coś jest nie tak. I raczej dobrze by się to nie skończyło. Gdy dotarliśmy pod ściany budynku jasnowłosy z rozmachem otworzył wielkie wrota, a huk spowodowany uderzeniem drzwi o wewnętrzne ściany sprawił, że oczy wszystkich spoczęły na mojej osobie. Wiking ignorując niezrozumiałe spojrzenia mieszkańców wioski zaprowadził mnie do stołów wyłożonych najróżniejszymi potrawami i wdał się w rozmowę z grubszym i zdecydowanie niższym mężczyzną, zapominając przy tym o mnie. Tak jak przewidywałam. Mój plan wymknięcia się stamtąd po cichu skończył się jednak fiaskiem, kiedy około siedemnastoletni chłopak podszedł do mnie i w milczeniu zaczął przypatrywać mi się z zaciekawieniem. Ja zaś udawałam nienaturalne wręcz zainteresowanie kurczakiem, leżącym na stole, przy którym stałam. - Rowena, prawda? - odezwał się po chwili nieśmiałym tonem. - Ja jestem Czkawka. Dziwne imię, wiem. Możesz się śmiać... Widzę, że poznałaś już Wiadro, inteligencją to on nie grzeszy, ale jest bardzo sympatyczny, co chyba zdążyłaś już zauważyć, a jeśli nie to... - Tak, zauważyłam. - Przerwałam jego potok słów. - Ja powinnam już uciekać, miło było Cię poznać. - Zaczekaj! Może pójdziemy do mnie i tam opowiesz mi jak się tutaj znalazłaś? Wiem, że nie jesteś z Berk, nigdy Cię tu nie widziałem. Spojrzałam na swoją rękę, która uwięziona była teraz w dłoniach chłopaka. On zaś z wyczekiwaniem lustrował wzrokiem moją twarz. Przez chwilę poczułam, że mogę mu zaufać, że mnie nie skrzywdzi. I chyba właśnie to kierowało mną w momencie, gdy podjęłam decyzję. - Zgoda. - Uwolniłam rękę i opuściłam twierdzę, idąc za chłopakiem w stronę jego chaty. Na razie jest trochę nudno, ale akcja z czasem się rozwinie. Rozdziały będę dodawała raz w tygodniu w weekendy. Nie jestem orłem ortograficznym, więc jeśli zauważycie jakiś błąd to śmiało powiadomcie mnie w komentarzu. Przecinki to nikczemne zło, z którym się chyba nigdy nie pogodzę xD I żeby nie było niedopowiedzeń akcja dzieje się jakoś dwa lata po wydarzeniach z pierwszego filmu. Wiem, że wszystko na razie jest bardzo niejasne, ale wraz z kolejnymi rozdziałami niektóre rzeczy powinny się wyjaśnić. Rozdział 2 - Czyli podczas ataku smoków zemdlałaś i następnego dnia obudziłaś się na łodzi, po środku oceanu i przez kilka lat żeglowałaś, szukając swojej rodzimej wyspy, aż w końcu dotarłaś tutaj, kiedy niedaleko stąd twoją łódź napadli piraci, którzy wyrzucili cię do wody, a nurt zabrał cię na naszą plażę. - powiedział z podziwem na jednym wdechu i wypuścił powietrze. - Wow. - Doskonale to podsumowałeś. Moja historia może i była trochę nieprawdopodobna, ale jednak prawdziwa. Nie miałam potrzeby zbyt wiele ukrywać i zataiłam tylko fakt, że nie dostałam się tutaj za pomocą łodzi, ale na smoku, bo nie byłam pewna jakie relacje panują tu między wikingami, a latającymi stworzeniami. Czkawka milczał przez chwilę, próbując zapewne przyswoić sobie te wszystkie informacje. W końcu odstawił trzymany w ręce kubek z wodą na stół i spojrzał na mnie. - W takim razie trzeba ci znaleźć miejsce do spania. - stwierdził. - Co? - No chyba nie myślałaś, że pozwolę ci spać na dworze. - zaśmiał się i wstał z krzesła. Wtem drzwi od chaty stanęły otworem, a w nich pojawił się masywny rudobrody mężczyzna. Posłał Czkawce pytające spojrzenie i wszedł do środka. Chłopak wytłumaczył swojemu - jak się później dowiedziałam - ojcu moją sytuację, a ten pozwolił mi zanocować w wolnym pokoju w ich domu. Czkawka zaprowadził mnie schodami na górę i wskazał pierwsze drzwi po prawej stronie. Nacisnęłam klamkę i weszłam do pomieszczenia. Na wprost od drzwi stało niewielkie, jednoosobowe łóżko. Zaraz obok niego postawiona była komoda, na przeciw której znajdowało się biurko i fotel. Zdjęłam z ramienia materiałową torbę i przewiesiłam ją przez oparcie siedzenia. Usiadłam na łóżku i schowałam twarz w dłoniach. W co ja się wpakowałam? - pomyślałam i westchnęłam. Martwiło mnie też, co w tej chwili może się dziać z Iskrą. Czy ktoś ją zauważył? Czy może schowała się gdzieś na polanie, z dala od ludzkiego wzroku. Miałam taką nadzieję. Nagle ogarnęło mnie znużenie. Położyłam się na łóżku i przymknęłam oczy. *** Z letargu zbudziło mnie ciche pukanie. Powoli zsunęłam się z posłania i przetarłam oczy, pozbywając się z nich resztek snu. - Proszę. - do mojego głosu wdarła się poranna chrypka. - Dzień dobry. - powiedział radośnie nastolatek, uchylając drzwi. - gotowa na zwiedzanie wioski? - Co? Ale... - Nie ma żadnego "ale", zjedz śniadanie, a potem przedstawię cię reszcie. - powiedziawszy to opuścił pomieszczenie i po chwili na schodach można było usłyszeć charakterystyczny dźwięk protezy uderzającej o drewniane stopnie. Zastosowałam się do jego słów i po niespełna pół godzinie razem z chłopakiem przemierzałam wioskę, poznając jej każdy zakamarek. - A tutaj jest kuźnia, w której pracuje Pyskacz - miejscowy kowal. - wskazał na miejsce pełne różnego rodzaju broni i...siodeł? - Odkąd byłem dzieciakiem zawsze mu tutaj pomagałem. Za nami rozległ się trzepot skrzydeł. Odwróciłam się zaskoczona i zdezorientowana patrzyłam na czwórkę nastolatków, zeskakujących z grzbietów smoków. - Hej, Czkawka. U berserków nic nie znaleźliśmy, jakby rozpłynęli się w powietrzu. - Blondynka z toporem przewieszonym na plecach podeszła do nas i spojrzała na mnie z przymrużonych powiek. - A kto to? - Gdzie oni się mogą podziewać... - mruknął do siebie i po chwili rzekł już głośniejszym tonem. - To jest Rowena. Roweno poznaj Astrid, pierwszy od lewej to Śledzik, potem Sączysmark oraz bliźniaki - Szpadka i Mieczyk, którego w tej chwili gdzieś wywiało. - Tresujecie smoki? - wskazałam palcem na gady stojące zaledwie kilka metrów przede mną. - Co? A, tak tresujemy. Od dwóch lat, kiedy pokonaliśmy czerwoną śmierć i mój ojciec zmienił zdanie co do smoków... - Spokojnie Czkawka, jeszcze będzie czas żebyś opowiedział jej całą historię Berk, ale teraz musisz coś koniecznie zobaczyć. - zdyszany Mieczyk - co wywnioskowałam po wielkim podobieństwie do dziewczyny stojącej obok Zębiroga Zamkogłowego. - znikąd pojawił się koło Astrid. - Mieczyk? Weź chłopie zwolnij i wytłumacz o co chodzi. - zażądał syn wodza. - Pewnie spadł z urwiska i teraz widzi latające owce. - złośliwie zażartowała Szpadka, robiąc przy tym dziwną minę. - Nie? Może...zresztą nieważne, po prostu chodźcie. Wszyscy bez słowa wsiedli na smoki. - Szczerbatek?! - zawołał Czkawka, a chwilę później z kuźni wypadł czarny jak noc smok. Nocna Furia. Nie czekając na jakiekolwiek zaproszenie wskoczyłam na najbliżej znajdujące się siodło bestii, która okazała się należeć do Sączysmarka. Chłopak spojrzał w moją stronę i uśmiechnął się głupkowato. Rzuciłam mu tylko ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i chwyciłam się szyi smoka, aby nie spaść. Wznieśliśmy się do góry i skierowaliśmy w stronę lasu. Byliśmy coraz bliżej łąki, na której znajdowała się Iskra, przez co mój poziom zdenerwowania znacznie wzrósł. Może i nie toczyli tutaj wojny ze smokami i żyli z nimi w zgodzie, ale nie sądzę, żeby obcy smok z tak niebezpiecznego gatunku zrobił na nich dobre wrażenie. Chociaż z drugiej strony mieli tu nocną furię, więc kto wie... Wylądowaliśmy na polanie, jednak nigdzie nie było ani śladu mojej smoczycy. Odetchnęłam w duchu. Wtem za nami rozległ się smoczy ryk, który rozpoznałam niemalże od razu. Jeźdźcy odwrócili się zszokowani patrząc na stwora unoszącego się w powietrzu. - Wandersmok. - szepnął Śledzik ze strachem wymalowanym na twarzy. Szczerbatek wystrzelił ostrzegawczy pocisk plazmy, który wystarczył, żeby smok cofnął się kawałek w tył. Zeskoczyłam z koszmara ponocnika i szybko pokonałam dystans dzielący mnie od smoka. Wyraźnie zdenerwowana i gotowa do ataku smoczyca wylądowała ostrożnie, napotkawszy mnie wzrokiem. - Ro! Co ty robisz, zwariowałaś?! - wykrzyknęła Astrid. - Czkawka zrób coś! Ten jednak nie zareagował tylko w skupieniu patrzył na moje dalsze poczynania. Podeszłam do Iskry i przyłożyłam dłoń do jej pyska, uspokajając ją. Wszyscy patrzyli na nas, nie odrywając wzroku choćby na sekundę. - Hej mała. Spokojnie, nic ci nie grozi. - wyszeptałam smyrając ją pod brodą. Hejka, dzisiaj rozdział wyjątkowo w czwartek, bo jutro wyjeżdżam i nie będę miała internetu przez cały weekend. Komentujcie, wypominajcie błędy i niedopowiedzenia, jak macie jakieś pytania to śmiało, nie gryzę;) Rozdział 3 - Jakim cudem udało Ci się wytresować Wandersmoka? - zasypywał mnie pytaniami zaciekawiony Śledzik, kiedy wracaliśmy do wioski. Jego oczy aż błyszczały z fascynacji. - No właśnie, przecież to teoretycznie niemożliwe. - dodał Sączysmark. - Teoretycznie może i tak, ale w praktyce...wszystko może się zdarzyć. - uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. - A gdyby tak porazić prądem Mieczyka...ciekawe co by pierwsze spłonęło - włosy czy ubranie. - myślała na głos Szpadka, a Sączysmark postanowił się do niej przyłączyć. - Nie mam pojęcia, ale założę się o owce pleśniaka, że Mieczyk biegający nago po wiosce to będzie sensacja. - Będę sławny... - rozmarzył się Thorston. - A całe Berk będzie biło pokłony nowemu cesarzowi piorunów! - Skończcie te wygłupy! Nikogo nie będziemy razić prądem. - Astrid chwyciła się za nasadę nosa i ze zrezygnowaniem pomieszanym z irytacją, westchnęła. - A tym bardziej kłaniać się waszmości gamoniowi. Chłopak nie rozumiejąc słów blondwłosej, zamiast poczuć się urażony, uśmiechnął się zwycięsko i odszedł w stronę swojego domu. Jedyną osobą, która nie podzielała szczególnego zainteresowania sytuacją był Czkawka. Milczał odkąd pojawiliśmy się na polanie i do teraz nie odezwał się ani słowem. Iskrę zaś postanowiliśmy pozostawić na polanie, aby nie wszczynać wśród mieszkańców niepotrzebnej paniki. Nim dotarliśmy do osady zapadł zmrok. Na miejscu wódz podjął decyzję, abym przez jakiś czas zatrzymała się u nich, póki nie znajdzie się jakieś miejsce, w którym mogłabym zamieszkać. Nie zdążyłam ich nawet uprzedzić, że za kilka dni zamierzam wyruszyć w dalsze poszukiwanie mojej wyspy. - A tak właściwie to z jakiego plemienia pochodzisz? - zapytał wódz podczas kolacji, gdy razem z Czkawką uzupełnialiśmy księgę smoków, wpisując do niej brakujące informacje na temat Wandersmoków. - Wenedów. - wzięłam łyk wody. - Hm... - zastanowił się mężczyzna, a potem wstał od stołu i bez słowa wyszedł na zewnątrz. Zrobiłam niezrozumiałą minę i rzuciłam okiem na chłopaka, siedzącego obok mnie, który też nie zrozumiał zachowania ojca. Postanowiłam wykorzystać okazję i zapytać go o coś. - Dlaczego odkąd znaleźliśmy się na polanie zrobiłeś się taki dziwnie milczący? Zupełnie jakbyś wiedział, że Iskra tam... - nagle coś do mnie dotarło. - Ty wiedziałeś! Od początku wiedziałeś, że tam jest. Nie zaprzeczył, co utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu, iż miałam rację. - Skąd? - A nie zastanawiało cię czasem skąd znałem twoje imię, skoro mi się nie przedstawiłaś? Rzeczywiście tak było, ale wcześniej nie przykułam do tego zbyt dużej uwagi. Gdy nie odpowiedziałam, kontynuował: - Zanim Wiadro przyprowadził cię do twierdzy szykowałem się na wieczorny patrol wyspy. Przelatując nad polaną w oczy rzucił mi się smok i pewna niewiasta pochylająca się nad strumieniem. - tłumaczył. - Kiedy zniknęliście pomiędzy drzewami postanowiłem za wami pójść i takim oto sposobem poznałem twoje imię i dowiedziałem się o istnieniu oswojonego Wandersmoka. - I wszystko jasne. - kiwnęłam głową, nie dodawszy nic więcej. Widząc, że Czkawka również nie ma zamiaru niczego dodawać wstałam i obeszłam stół dookoła, kierując się schodami na piętro. Dwuletnia dziewczynka siedziała na łóżku, przyciskając do piersi niewielką maskotkę, w kształcie małego śmiertnika zębacza. Jak każdego wieczoru, czekała aż jej rodzicielka wróci do domu, i zaśpiewawszy jej kołysankę, utuli ją do snu. Wtem z północnej strony budynku doszły ją mrożące krew w żyłach ryki, a chata stanęła w płomieniach. Ogień rozprzestrzeniał się, nie szczędząc niczego na swojej drodze. W końcu dotarł i do pokoju wystraszonego dziecka. Drewniana podłoga i ściany pod wpływem ciepłoty ognia zawalały się i pękały. Zamaskowany mężczyzna wskoczył przez okno, rozglądając się na boki. W oczy rzuciła mu się dziecięca sylwetka, leżąca na podłodze w oparach gęstego czarnego dymu. Błyskawicznie pokonał dystans dzielący go od dziecka i zarzuciwszy sobie na ramiona wątłe ciało dziewczynki, zniknął w smugach ognistej mgły. Pot ściekał mi po twarzy, mieszając się ze łzami, które zdążyły już utworzyć własne ścieżki na mojej rozpalonej skórze. Podniosłam się gwałtownie do pozycji siedzącej, z całych sił ściskając w dłoniach pomięty koc, którym byłam częściowo okryta. Blask księżyca rzucał cień na wnętrze pokoju ukryte w półmroku. Przetarłam twarz rękoma, odganiając natarczywe myśli i wstałam z posłania, podchodząc do parapetu. Tej nocy już nie zasnęłam. O bladym świcie, udawszy się na polanę, zabrałam Iskrę na poranny lot. Nieustannie moją głowę zaprzątały pytania, na które zdaje się nigdy nie miałam poznać odpowiedzi. Bo w końcu sen to tylko wymysł naszego umysłu, prawda? Jednak ten wydawał się być zbyt rzeczywisty...gdy się wybudziłam w mojej głowie nadal szumiał trzask ognia, palącego drewnianą zabudowę. Miałam poczucie jakby to się zdarzyło naprawdę. Otrząsnęłam się z zamyślenia i wylądowałam na najbardziej oddalonym od osady zakątku plaży. Smoczyca wydała z siebie dźwięk, przypominając stłumiony chichot i nim się obejrzałam, pokładałam się na piasku, próbując zmyć z siebie lepką ślinę stworzenia. Nie było sensu wracać do domu wodza na ranny posiłek, dlatego postanowiłam opuścić śniadanie i zastąpić je świeżo pieczoną rybą prosto z oceanu, w towarzystwie swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Gdy słońce górowało nad naszymi głowami, dając złudne poczucie ciepła w ten mroźny zimowy dzień, kilkadziesiąt metrów przed nami mignął mi sporej wielkości cień. Wnet wsiadłam z powrotem na grzbiet Iskry i starając się nie stracić go z oczu, a jednocześnie nie zostać zauważoną, ruszyłam jego śladem. Ocean pokrywała gruba tafla lodu, składająca się z wielkich kryształowych odłamów zamarzniętej wody. Cień przemieszczał się z niebywałą prędkością, zostawiając za sobą ślady na zmrożonej masce oceanu. Nie minęła chwila, a wleciałyśmy pomiędzy skały, wpadając do ciemnej i wilgotnej groty. - Przydałoby się trochę światła. - mruknęłam, a smoczyca jak na zawołanie wystrzeliła białym, ognistym pociskiem w głąb jaskini. Podążałyśmy tunelem, dopóki ściany nie zwęziły się tak bardzo, że zmuszona byłam zejść ze smoka i resztę drogi pokonać na piechotę. Zostawiwszy przyjaciółkę, ruszyłam przed siebie. Wciąż w ciemności, całkowicie pozbawiona zmysłu wzroku, kreśliłam palcami wzory po ścianach, powoli przesuwając się ku małemu skupieniu światła, tlącego się gdzieś na końcu pieczary. Naraz coś przemknęło mi pomiędzy nogami, a po mojej łydce rozlał się paraliżujący ból, sprawiając, że upadłam na ziemie, utraciwszy władzę w dolnej kończynie. Szok spowodowany nagłym zwrotem akcji nie trwał długo, albowiem zaraz po tym mój umysł przysłoniła słodka aura nieświadomości. W tym rozdziale wyjątkowo dużo niewiadomych i trochę(bardzo) się nie klei. Mam nadzieję, że nie jest jednak taki tragiczny. Zachęcam do komentowania(zawsze mam taki zaciesz, kiedy przeczytam choćby kilka motywujących słów jak i krytyki, bo wtedy wiem co jest dobrze, a co mogłabym poprawić). Dziękuję też ErielVanya za nieświadome podsunięcie mi pomysłu na sytuację, w której Czkawka poznał imię Roweny^^. Rozdział 4 - Miałeś uważać! - do moich uszu dotarł gruby męski głos. - Jeśli jeszcze ktoś odkryje naszą kryjówkę, to cały plan diabli wezmą! Przynajmniej na tyle się przydałeś, że udało ci się ją złapać, zanim zobaczyła jaskinie. - Nie wiedziałem, że jeden ze szpiców uciekł. - w porównaniu do pierwszego tonu, ten był spokojniejszy i należał do kogoś zdecydowanie młodszego. - Ciszej nicponiu! Jak cię usłyszy to skończysz ze sztyletem pomiędzy oczami, przysięgam! Obydwa głosy ucichły, a zaraz po tym usłyszałam dźwięk zbliżających się kroków. - Jest sparaliżowana. Minie co najmniej kilka godzin nim odzyska świadomość i czucie w ciele. Niepotrzebnie się denerwujesz. - dopowiedział młodszy, nie zwracając uwagi na wcześniejszy gniewny ton swojego towarzysza. Do wyobraźni wpłynął mi obraz, jak starszy mężczyzna rzuca mu wściekłe spojrzenie. Kiedy nabrałam pewności, że odeszli, udało mi się otworzyć oczy. Nie czując reszty ciała, spojrzałam przed siebie. Leżałam na podłodze, a przede mną postawione były metalowe kraty, oddzielające mnie od reszty pomieszczenia. W tej samej pozycji, zastanawiając się, co się tutaj dzieje, spędziłam kolejne kilka godzin w oczekiwaniu, aż moje kończyny pozwolą mojemu umysłowi ponownie przejąć nad sobą kontrolę. Gdy w końcu udało mi się poruszyć rękami, a następnie nogami, wstałam i podeszłam do krat, popychając je. Metal ani drgnął. Puściłam je i schyliłam się na wysokość kłódki. Dotknęłam ją i obejrzałam dokładnie z każdej strony, z nadzieją, że uda mi się ją otworzyć. Bezskutecznie. Jedynym sposobem na otwarcie zamka(oprócz pocisku smoka)był klucz, w którego posiadanie zapewne wchodziła jedna z osób, odpowiedzialnych za umieszczenie mnie w tym miejscu. Zrezygnowana usiadłam na ziemi. Mój wzrok błądził po wnętrzu jaskini, analizując każdą możliwą drogę ucieczki, w razie gdyby jakimś cudem udało mi się wydostać z metalowej klatki. Wydałam z siebie cichy pisk, kiedy odwróciwszy się do tyłu, ujrzałam młodego blondwłosego chłopaka, stojącego zaraz za kratami i przyglądającego mi się w milczeniu. Wciągnęłam gwałtownie powietrze, w oczekiwaniu na pierwszy ruch blondyna. Na twarzy porywacza wnet zagościł złowieszczy uśmiech, zastąpiwszy tym łagodną minę, która chwilę wcześniej wymalowana była na jego buzi. - Obudziła się księżniczka? - pytanie retoryczne nasycone było wyśmianiem i złośliwością. - Twój książę jeszcze nie dotarł. A rumak...niestety złapał maleńką kontuzję. Niemal od razu dotarło do mnie, że miał na myśli smoczycę. - Co jej zrobiłeś?! - Tej kreaturze? - zaśmiał się. - Zupełnie nic. W przeciwieństwie do właścicielki, smoka niestety nie udało mi się złapać. A wielka szkoda. Odetchnąwszy w duchu, nerwowo odgarnęłam włosy, opadające mi na twarz i przestąpiłam z nogi na nogę. Chłopak nie mówiąc nic więcej oddalił się i wyszedł z groty, zostawiając mnie samą z milionem pytań, na które nie potrafiłam znaleźć odpowiedzi. Zbita z tropu stałam tak, pogrążona w dziwnej chandrze zamyślenia. Przez chwilę miałam wrażenie, że spadam w bezdenną otchłań ciemności, kuszącą mnie do siebie niczym zakazany owoc. Tymczasem na Berk... Syn wodza siedział w swojej pracowni, projektując nowe, ulepszone siodło dla Astrid, która poprosiła go o to po tym, gdy poprzednie uległo znacznemu zniszczeniu i naprawianie go nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Było praktycznie w strzępach. Brązowowłosy zabrał się do tego niemalże od razu. Rysunek był prawie skończony, a materiały przygotowane przez niego czekały już w kuźni. Wystarczyło tylko poprawić detale i zająć się jego wytwarzaniem. Skupiwszy się całkowicie na pracy, usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Odłożył węgiel oraz kartki na biurko i poszedł przekonać się, kto mógł w takim momencie przerwać mu pracę nad tak ważnym projektem. Po drugiej stronie drzwi stała blondynka. - Czkawka! Nareszcie Cię znalazłam. - powiedziała zdyszana i bez większego wstępu wyjaśniła mu przyczynę swojej niespodziewanej wizyty. - Na placu głównym jest Iskra. Nigdzie w pobliżu nie ma Roweny, a ludzie sieją przesadzoną panikę. Próbowałam ich jakoś uspokoić, ale to na nic. Musisz coś zrobić! Przywoławszy Szczerbatka, chłopak bez słowa ruszył biegiem w kierunku, gdzie położone było centrum wioski. Na miejscu zastał, biegających we wszystkie strony mieszkańców i pozostałych jeźdźców, którzy starali się poskromić panujący wokoło harmider. Bezcelowe krzyki przyszłego wodza roznosiły się we wszystkie strony, kiedy próbował uspokoić tłum. Szczerbatek zauważywszy zrezygnowaną minę swojego przyjaciela, postanowił go trochę wspomóc. Wystrzelił więc pocisk plazmy w niebo, zwracając tym chwilową uwagę, rozsypanej po całym placu ludności. - No nareszcie. - szepnął chłopak i dalej kontynuował już głośniejszym tonem. - Proszę, aby wszyscy teraz udali się do swoich domów w spokoju i bez paniki. - kończąc, podkreślił ostatnie cztery słowa. Mieszkańcy jak na zawołanie rozeszli się, nie krzycząc ani nie kłócąc, jak to w ich zwyczaju zawsze było, co niezmiernie zdziwiło siedemnastolatka, ale nie śmiał narzekać. Smoczyca, która ówcześnie oszołomiona była krzykami biegających ludzi, podfrunęła do jeźdźców. Wyraźnie zdenerwowana, desperacko starała się wytłumaczyć im, co się stało z jej właścicielką. Machała głową na różne strony, wskazując kierunek jaskini, aż w końcu jej cierpliwość do ich marnych zgadywanek się wyczerpała i jednym ruchem chwyciła Mieczyka w łapy, poderwawszy się do lotu. Pozostali natychmiastowo wsiedli na swoje smoki i ruszyli za nimi. - Jestem Bogieeeeeem!! - krzyczał Thorston, zwisając głową w dół. Cała krew odpłynęła mu z dolnych kończyn, a twarz stała się czerwona. Po chwili jednak przybrała zielonkawo-siny odcień, który nie zwiastował niczego dobrego. - Paczaj Smarku, on zaraz puści pawia! - śmiała się siostra poszkodowanego. - Ciekawe jak długo jeszcze wytrzyma. - Sączysmark najwyraźniej też miał z tego niezły ubaw. - To nie jest śmieszne. - odparł urażony Mieczyk, ledwo powstrzymując żółć podchodzącą mu do gardła. Na próżno. Reszta towarzyszy zignorowała całe to wydarzenie i nie komentując zachowania bliźniaków i Jorgensona, skupiła się na miejscu docelowym ich podróży, do którego swoją drogą już się zbliżali. Zaobserwowali, że chodzi o jaskinię, gdyż smoczyca zniżyła swój lot i nie tracąc czasu na delikatnie odstawienie chłopaka na ziemię wylądowała, wrzucając go do wody. Mieczyk wydał z siebie krzyk, a zaraz po tym rozległ się chlupot, rozbryzgującej się wody. Szpadka poleciała wyłowić brata, a wszyscy inni udali się za Iskrą, tonąc we wnętrzu tajemniczej groty. Rozdział 5 Złapałam się za brzuch, który od kilku godzin prosił się o choćby najmniejszy posiłek. Moja koncentracja spadła do poziomu poniżej zera, a obrazy zlewały się ze sobą, tworząc abstrakcyjny widok. Byłam wyczerpana. Zdenerwowana do granic nie rozumiałam ponad połowy zdań, które wylewały się z ust blondwłosego chłopaka, rozmawiającego na powrót ze starszym mężczyzną. Jak za mgłą widziałam tylko masywną posturę i brązową brodę wikinga. Nie mogłam nawet dostrzec jego twarzy. Miałam wrażenie, że tkwię w nieprzerwanym amoku. Zadawałam sobie pytanie, czy to tylko wycieńczenie, czy może jakaś trucizna, którą mi podali, gdy byłam sparaliżowana, bo ten stan za nic nie przypominał niczego mi znanego. Nieudolnie kodowałam w pamięci skrawki słów, aby później móc je rozszyfrować. W pewnym momencie nieznajomi opuścili pomieszczenie, a ja zostałam sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. I straciłam przytomność. - Myślisz, że się obudzi? - usłyszawszy znany mi głos, poczułam ulgę i z trudem wzniosłam uchylone powieki ku osobie, pochylającej się nade mną. Jakimś cudem znajdowałam się teraz poza kratami klatki. W oczach czwórki nastolatków błysnęła ulga. Podciągnęłam się na rękach, siadając i złapałam się za głowę, poczuwszy w niej pulsujący ból. Astrid podała mi manierkę z wodą, której zawartość opróżniłam w przeciągu kilku sekund. - Co się stało? - dziewczyna podała mi rękę i pomogła wstać. Nie odpowiedziałam, gdyż przeszkodził mi w tym nagły odgłos walących się skał. Nim się spostrzegłam miejsce, które służyło z wejście do jaskini legło w gruzach, uniemożliwiając nam, wydostanie się z powrotem na powierzchnie. Wszyscy patrzyli na siebie zdezorientowani. Smoki z początku opanowane i czujne zaczęły wydawać z siebie przerażające ryki, a ich źrenice zwęziły się tak bardzo, jak było to możliwe. Nie minęła chwila, a poznaliśmy powód ich zachowania. Ze skalnych szczelin wypełzały, wijące się i syczące węgorze. Im bardziej zbliżały się do smoków, tym gorzej gadopodobne stworzenia to znosiły. Miotały się na wszystkie strony i spanikowane próbowały unieść się w powietrzu, co nie było możliwe, zważając na niskie położenie pułapu. Wichura niekontrolowanie ciskała kolcami w węgorze, a Hakokieł używając swojej zdolności samozapłonu, sprawił, że temperatura w niezbyt pokaźnej i teraz w dodatku zamkniętej grocie podniosła się o kilka stopni. Tylko Sztukamięs stała na ziemi i zaciskała powieki, przylegając swoim cielskiem do Śledzika. Nagle przez myśl przewinęły mi się bliźniaki. Nie było ich tutaj z nami...w takim razie gdzież mogli się podziewać? Odpowiedź na moje niezadane głośno pytanie pojawiła się równie szybko, jak pytanie. Głośny wybuch zagłuszył smocze ryki, a czas na chwilę zatrzymał się w miejscu. Kurz i pył otaczały nas zewsząd, a zaskoczenie, jakie wywołała ta eksplozja, objęło nawet natrętne węgorze. Zapadła cisza, którą przerwał przeciągły entuzjastyczny krzyk. - Pomoc nadchodzi frajerzy! Głos Szpadki odbił się od ścian groty. Węgorze wystraszone nagłym hałasem i ogłuszone przez huk zaczęły cofać się do szczelin i znikać pomiędzy nimi. Zza Wyma i Jota wychyliła się Iskra i podleciała do mnie. Wtuliłam się w jej łeb i powiedziałam: - Musimy uciekać. W domu wszystko wam opowiem. Wsiadłam na smoczycę, a pozostali powtórzyli mój ruch, usadawiając się na grzbietach swoich gadzich przyjaciół. *** Wylądowawszy na wyspie, ruszyliśmy w kierunku wielkiej twierdzy. Zastaliśmy tam wodza, który widocznie miał do nas jakąś sprawę. - Czkawka! Jak dobrze, że was widzę dzieciaki. Mamy tyle pracy przed świętem Snoggletoga i koniecznie potrzebuję waszej pomocy! Nie zdążywszy powiedzieć ani słowa, brązowowłosy został pociągnięty za ramię w stronę drzwi. Podążyliśmy za nim i wodzem, nie widząc innego wyjścia. Wyznaczono nam obowiązki, niestety w odległych częściach Berk. Gdy wieczorem spotkaliśmy się ponownie w twierdzy, świętując jedno z najpopularniejszych wydarzeń na wyspie, żadne z nas nie miało już siły, aby zająć się tym, co wydarzyło się dzisiejszego dnia. Choć wyraźnie widziałam, że każdy był ciekawy i nie mógł się doczekać, aż dam im poznać wszystko ze szczegółami. Twierdza udekorowana była milionami lampionów i ozdób, co w tym zestawieniu tworzyło olśniewający efekt. Świąteczne drzewko zaś, przyozdobione było tarczami, które ówcześnie przymocowano tam za pomocą kolców Śmiertnika Zębacza. Zaraz po tym, jak wróciliśmy do wioski, rozpoczął się okres godowy u smoków i musieliśmy pożegnać się z naszymi przyjaciółmi na jakiś czas, dlatego też cieszyliśmy się, że udało nam się uwinąć z dekoracjami przed tym terminem. Zmęczona po całym dniu pełnym wrażeń siedziałam na krześle i podpierałam twarz na ręce. Oczy zamykawszy się mozolnie czuwały na moment, w którym wypadało będzie wrócić do domu. Bynajmniej teraz było na to zdecydowanie za wcześnie, bo zabawa zdawała się dopiero rozkręcać. W tle leciała pieśń skomponowana właśnie na tę okazję, grana i śpiewana przez kilkoro młodych wikingów. Jej melancholijny rytm ani trochę nie pobudzał mnie do życia, a krawędź między snem a jawą zaczęła się powoli zacierać. Byłam już na granicy snu, kiedy do moich uszu dotarła melodia znanej melodii. Zmęczenie spadło na drugi plan, a ciekawość, przez którą tak bardzo chciałam dowiedzieć się, skąd znam tę pieśń, powiodła mnie w kierunku centralnej części budowli. Na podwyższeniu, w postaci kilku pozbijanych desek, stała kobieta w średnim wieku, wypowiadając śpiewnie słowa serenady. Wbijała wzrok z niewidzialny punkt, gdzieś w tłumie ludzi. Jednak po chwili przesunęła swoje spojrzenie na moją osobę, a w jej oczach ujrzałam nieznany mi błysk. Stałam w tym samym miejscu, aż do zakończenia utworu. Artykułując ostatnie słowo piosenki, zeszła z podestu i stanęła przede mną zainteresowana. - Piękna pieśń. - pochwaliłam, nie wiedząc co innego, mogłabym powiedzieć. - Miło mi to słyszeć. - uśmiechnęła się serdecznie. - Jak masz na imię drogie dziecko? - Rowena. - przedstawiłam się i w geście serdeczności wyciągnęłam do niej rękę. - Ja jestem Ayna. - Zmarszczyła brwi i uścisnęła moją dłoń. - Cóż za niesamowity utwór przed chwilą pani wykonała? - Nosi tytuł "Gdy słońce zniknie". To jedna ze starszych pieśni, którą śpiewała mi moja matka. Ja również śpiewałam ją mojemu dziecku, aż do tego feralnego dnia. - w jej oczach zalśniły łzy. Zrozumiałam, co miała na myśli. - Bardzo mi przykro. - Mi też...no dobrze zmykaj lepiej do przyjaciół. - wskazała dłonią na szóstkę nastolatków stojących nieopodal i odeszła w przeciwnym kierunku. Miałam zamiar pobiec za nią, wypytać o więcej szczegółów dotyczących tajemniczej serenady, ale nim się spostrzegłam kobieta, zginęła w chmarze ludu. Zrezygnowana udałam się do jeźdźców i razem opuściliśmy twierdzę. Jest nowy rozdział, jak i nowe odpowiedzi, jednak dziś zwracam się do was z pytaniem czy przypadł wam do gustu moment w rozdziale czwartym, gdy zmieniłam narratora z pierwszoosobowego na trzecio, czy może wolicie jak piszę tylko z perspektywy Roweny? Było to konieczne ze względu na fabułę, ale tutaj pytam się was, czy chcielibyście, żebym czasem robiła takie zmiany w narracji?(oczywiście oprócz chwili, kiedy będzie to niezbędne). Rozdział 6 - I nie wiesz, kim byli ci mężczyźni? Ani jakie stworzenie Cię tak urządziło? - dopytywał Czkawka. Pokręciłam głową. - Pamiętam tylko, że jeden z nich był starszy i miał chyba brązowe włosy, a młodszy był blondynem. To wszystko. Chłopak zamyślił się. - Jesteś pewna? - Tak mi się wydaje... Nie pamiętam za wiele. - Lepiej, żeby twoja pamięć zaczęła działać, bo nie wiadomo co mogą knuć. - stwierdził zgryźliwie Sączysmark, a Astrid rzuciła mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. I wtedy mnie olśniło. W jednym momencie wszystkie wspomnienia wczorajszego dnia uderzyły we mnie ze zdwojoną siłą. Przypomniałam sobie każde słowo, które nieznajomi mężczyźni zamienili w mojej obecności, mając pewność, że ich nie słyszę. Przerażona tym, co mój umysł chciał wyprzeć z pamięci, złapałam się za głowę i oparłam o ścianę pokoju. Nie wiem, jak długo trwał ten stan kompletnego otępienia, ale kiedy wreszcie udało mi się zapanować nad natłokiem wspomnień, odetchnęłam z ulgą. - Ro, wszystko okej? - Co się dzieje? - Wszystko dobrze? Mówili na raz, jedno przez drugie. Uśmiechnęłam się i odruchowo przytuliłam Sączysmarka, dzięki któremu w jakiś sposób udało mi się przypomnieć te zdarzenia. Zaskoczony chłopak cały się zaczerwienił, a kiedy go puściłam, uśmiechnął się w ten swój typowy, głupkowaty sposób. - Wszystko sobie przypomniałam! - Serio? - ożywił się Śledzik. Bliźniaki stały przy drzwiach wyraźnie znudzone. Skinęłam twierdząco głową. - To opowiadaj! - W przeciwieństwie do rodzeństwa Thorston, Czkawka też okazał niemały entuzjazm. - Tym stworzeniem, a właściwie smokiem był Szybki szpic. Blondyn rozmawiał ze starszym o tym, że jeden z nich im się wymknął. Później, kiedy byłam wycieńczona i nie mogłam zrozumieć nic z tego, co mówią, dyskutowali o jakimś planie, do którego potrzebny jest właśnie ten gatunek gadów. Nie pamiętam dokładnie, na czym polegał ich plan, ale ich celem jest przejęcie wszystkich wysp i wykradnięcie dóbr i majątków mieszkańców wiosek. Wspominali też coś o braniu niewolników na swoją wyspę i zbudowanie czegoś w stylu cesarstwa, panującego całym archipelagiem. - Wiesz jaką liczbę Szpiców zdążyli już posiąść? - brązowowłosy zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na mnie, wyczekując odpowiedzi. Zastanowiłam się, jednak nie mogłam przywołać do pamięci obrazu chwili, w której mężczyźni wspominali o ilości zwierząt. - Niestety nie. Mina przyszłego wodza zmieniła się z zamyślonej i skupionej w wyraźnie zaniepokojoną. - Zaplanowali dobry rodzaj ataku. Szpicami łatwo sterować, a jeśli zaatakują w nocy niepostrzeżenie, mogą sparaliżować całą wioskę w zaledwie kilka minut, zyskując tym dużo czasu na obrobienie wysp. Niedobrze. Bardzo niedobrze. - Czkawka przejechał dłonią po włosach. - Musimy powiedzieć o tym mojemu ojcu i podjąć jakieś kroki, zanim oni zdążą wdrożyć swój plan w życie. Wszyscy się z nim zgodziliśmy. - Pójdę z nim porozmawiać. - I już go nie było. *** Nie powiedziałam im wszystkiego. Nie mogłam. Głównie dlatego, że przypomniałam sobie coś, co nie miało związku ze sprawą z nieznajomymi, lecz tylko i wyłącznie ze mną. Z moją historią. Ten pożar... To już nie był tylko zwyczajny sen. Teraz byłam pewna, że to wszystko wydarzyło się naprawdę. A mój dom, nie był już moim domem. Wszystko było fikcją. Iluzją, w którą wierzyłam, bo nie wiedziałam, jaka jest prawda. Lecz skoro to było kłamstwem, to jaka jest rzeczywistość? Kiedy Czkawka wybiegł z chaty, reszta rozeszła się do swoich domów. Astrid pytała, czy wszystko na pewno u mnie dobrze. Ale jak miało być dobrze, kiedy dowiedziałam się czegoś, co choć w podświadomości zawsze było przede mną skrywane? Zbyłam ją tylko zmęczeniem i zaszyłam się wraz z Iskrą w pokoju. Próbując sobie wszystko poukładać, spędziłam tam resztę dnia. Dopiero po zmroku odważyłam się wyjść ze swojej samotni. Czkawka, odkąd udał się do swojego ojca, dotąd nie pokazał się w domu. Wymknęłam się z budynku, nie chcąc zostać zauważoną przez bliźniaków, goniących się z maczugami przed chatą wodza. Czasami się zastanawiam, gdzie oni byli, kiedy Thor rozdawał mózgi. Kierowałam się w stronę wielkiej twierdzy, żywiąc wielkie nadzieje, aby spotkać tam kobietę, której pieśń poruszyła pewne trybiki w moim umyśle, przez co w dzisiejszym natłoku przypomnianych zdarzeń poznałam kawałek swojej przeszłości. Musiałam ją wypytać o kilka istotnych rzeczy. Nawet jeśli to oznaczałoby, że mój ojciec nie jest tym, za kogo od zawsze go uważałam. W budynku jednak nie dostrzegłam tajemniczej kobiety. Usiadłam więc przy palenisku i wtedy w oczy rzuciła mi się sylwetka wodza, wraz z jego synem u boku. Siedzieli przy jednym ze stołów i rozmawiali z nieznanym mi wikingiem. Nie wiedziałam, czy podejść, czy może zostać tu, gdzie byłam. Mogli być w trakcie ważnej dyskusji, a ja nie chciałam im przerywać. Dlatego też wyszłam z twierdzy i niepostrzeżenie, zabrawszy Iskrę z domu wodza, gdzie wcześniej ją zastawiłam, wzniosłam się w przestworza. Poczułam wiatr na swojej skórze i tę nieopisaną wolność. Taką, której nie mogłoby dorównać żadne inne uczucie. Delikatny deszcz padał na moje włosy, a one pod wpływem wilgoci skręciły się w napuszone loki. Wtem opad przybrał na sile. Grzmoty zaczęły wydawać groźne dźwięki niczym bębny w sali Bogów, rozpoczynające wielką Boską wojnę. I wtedy to zobaczyłam. Kilkanaście Szybkich Szpiców przemieszczało się po zamarzniętej tafli lodu. Biegły wprost na północ. Na wyspę Berk. Szybko zawróciłyśmy nasz lot na drogę powrotną i prześcigając nielotne stworzenia, popędziłyśmy ostrzec innych. Jednak było już za późno. Przez deszcz i błyskawice, które miotały we wszystkich kierunkach, nasza widoczność i pole ruchu było ograniczone. Kilkukrotnie zatrzymywałyśmy się przez pioruny, pojawiające się przed nami niespodziewanie. Szpice wyprzedziły nas, zyskując znaczną przewagę. Kiedy ląd był zaledwie mile stąd, Iskra wystrzeliła przed siebie, wyprzedzając smoki. Zatrzymała się w powietrzu zaraz przed nimi, naładowawszy się elektryczną mocą, uniosła się do góry i wykorzystując zmieszanie i zdezorientowanie gadów, strzeliła błyskawicą, rozcinając na dwie połówki lodową pokrywę. Ładunek elektryczny rozszedł się po całej długości lądu wyspy i po lodzie pozostawił tylko pokruszone na części kry. Wściekłe ryki Szybkich Szpiców przywiodły na plażę kilku ciekawskich wikingów. W tym również wodza z Czkawką i jeźdźców. Upewniwszy się, że gady na pewno nie przedostaną się na wyspę, powoli wylądowałam z Iskrą na mokrym od fal piachu. Przejęcie inicjatywy przez smoczycę zrobiło na mnie niemałe wrażenie. Poklepałam ją po pysku dłonią i zsunęłam się z siodła, stanąwszy na lądzie. Rozdział 7 Czkawka chodził w kółko po pokoju, trzymawszy się za głowę. Jakiś czas temu Wódz wraz z Pyskaczem i innymi wikingami zamknął się w twierdzy, aby omówić dzisiejsze nagłe wydarzenie. - Postanowili zaatakować wcześniej, bo wiedzieli, że poznaliśmy ich plan. - Astrid przejęła rolę zdenerwowanego w tym momencie Czkawki i zachowawszy zimną krew, starała się ocenić sytuację. - Gdyby nie Ro, teraz pewnie bylibyśmy ludzkimi skałami. - Zaśmiał się Sączysmark, posyłając mi niezrozumiałe spojrzenie. Zignorowałam to. Wlepiłam wzrok w krajobraz rozchodzący się za oknem, zagubiona w wirach myśli. Niedoszły atak Szpiców, pomimo że wioska nie poniosła żadnych strat, wstrząsnął całą osadą. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że nastąpi to tak szybko. Mężczyźni widocznie wiedząc, że poznaliśmy skrawek ich tajemnicy, postanowili wykorzystać atak z zaskoczenia, co wyszłoby na naszą niekorzyść, gdyby nie to, że nie mogli przewidzieć mojej nocnej wyprawy. - Musimy działać! I może przy okazji coś wysadzić... - Mieczyk oderwał się od ściany, o którą zawzięcie się opierał i stanął obok Astrid. - Pierwszy raz się z nim zgodzę - stwierdziła niebieskooka. - Pomijając wysadzanie czekogolwiek. - Oj no czemu? - jęknął zrezygnowany Thorston. Jego nadzieje na wielki wybuch odeszły w zapomnienie. - To, co powiedział Mieczyk, ma sens. Musimy coś zrobić, zanim oni zorientują się, że Szybkie Szpice nie dotarły do Berk. - wtrącił się Czkawka, opanowawszy w końcu swoje emocje. - Moim zdaniem powinniśmy poczekać na decyzję Wodza - odezwał się milczący dotąd Śledzik. Spuścił wzrok, kiedy spojrzenia wszystkich jeźdźców skierowały się na niego. Odchrząknął. - Jeśli znowu zrobimy coś bez jego wiedzy, będą kłopoty. I to duże. - O ile się orientuję, kłopoty to wasz znak rozpoznawczy - Zaśmiałam się, próbując rozładować napiętą atmosfere, która zapanowała w pomieszczeniu. - Ludzie gadają. - Dodałam, zobaczywszy ich zdziwione miny. Czkawka kiwnął głową, dając mi do zrozumienia, że pojął. - To, jaki jest plan? - Astrid oparła się na rękojeści swojego topora. Kąciki ust chłopaka powędrowały nieznacznie w górę. *** Pokonywaliśmy kolejne kilometry, lecąc wraz z kierunkiem śladów, odciśniętych na zamarzniętych taflach oceanu. Gdy Czkawka przedstawił nam swój na szybko wymyślony plan, nie informując nikogo bezpośrednio, wyruszyliśmy, zostawiwszy wyspę i niczego nieświadomego Wodza wraz z mieszkańcami wioski za sobą. Na stole w kuchni jego chaty zostawiliśmy tylko krótki liścik, w którym oznajmiliśmy, aby się nie martwili, gdyż udało nam się wymyślić plan, dzięki któremu będziemy w stanie pokonać nieznajomych wrogich najeźdźców. - Daleko jeszcze...? - marudził Thorston, ułożywszy się na plecach, wzdłuż szyi swojego smoka. - Nie marudź. - Westchnęła zirytowana jego gadaniem Szpadka i nachyliwszy się w jego stronę, podarowała mu kuksańca w prawy bok. Chłopak zachwiał się i o mało nie spadł z unoszącego się kilkadziesiąt metrów nad twardym lodem stworzenia. - Ej! - trącił Szpadkę w podobny sposób i tak właśnie zaczęła się przepychanka pomiędzy rodzeństwem. - Długo jeszcze? - Sączysmark powtórzył słowa kompana, zmieniając ich treść, ale znaczenie zostawiając takie samo. Astrid posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie. Zlekceważyłam gadanie tej trójki przygłupów i skupiłam się na wypatrywaniu coraz to świeższych śladów pazurów na lodzie. Lot zdawał się nie mieć końca, zwłaszcza w towarzystwie ciągle wariujących bliźniaków i Jorgensona. Słońce powoli ukrywało się za horyzontem, a po chwili zupełnie zniknęło, zastąpione przez różowo pomarańczowe obłoki, biegnące po nieboskłonie, które z czasem zaczęły zmieniać swoje barwy na białe jak śnieg i szarawe dymki. - Patrzcie! - krzyknął Śledzik. Pośród lodów, ze wszystkich stron otaczających niewielką zatokę, mieścił się skalny łuk, a wewnątrz niego, niespokojnie i wściekle przemieszczały się dziesiątki, może i nawet setki dzikich, zniewolonych stworzeń. Otwarta przestrzeń pomiędzy skałami zagrodzona została głazami i metalowymi drutami, rozmieszczonymi na całej jej długości, przez co smoki nie miały żadnej szansy, by przedostać się na wolność. Podlecieliśmy bliżej na tyle, aby pozostać poza zasięgiem kogoś z zewnątrz i zakręciliśmy koło wokół łuku, badając okolice. Dookoła nie było widać żywej duszy. Przekonani, że jesteśmy tu sami, zbliżyliśmy się znacznie do łuku skalnego. I to był błąd. Z niewielkich szczelin skalnych wystrzeliły dwie obciążone na krańcach sieci. Jedna z nich minęła nas, druga zaś nabrała właściwy kierunek i pojmawszy w swoje sidła niczego niespodziewającą się Astrid wraz z Wichurą, strąciła je w dół, sprawiając, że te straciły równowagę i zaczęły spadać. Z gardła blondynki wydobył się przeciągły krzyk. Smok szybował w stronę lodu z zawrotną prędkością. Jego skrzydła skrępowane były liną, która owinęła się wokół nich wraz z zetknięciem się sieci z ciałem smoka. Nocna Furia ze swoim jeźdźcem ruszyli w ślad za dziewczyną. Pozostali jeźdźcy zatrzymali się w powietrzu. Nie odważyli się poruszyć, gdyż mogło to spowodować wystrzelenie kolejnej sieci. Widocznie pułapki były w jakiś sposób zaprogramowane tak, aby uaktywniały się za każdym razem, gdy coś znajdzie się na ich torze lotu. Wstrzymałam oddech, gdy Astrid dzieliło tylko kilka metrów od lodu. Czkawka przyśpieszył lot i w ostatniej chwili udało mu się złapać dziewczynę, która wypadłszy z siodła, o mało co uniknęła bliskiego spotkania z twardą, zamarzniętą wodą. Wichura w ostatniej chwili wyplątała się z sieci i odzyskawszy równowagę, wylądowała na powierzchni wody, zaraz po tym, jak Szczerbatek dotknął łapami podłoża. Brązowowłosy rozejrzał się, dokładnie sprawdzając kilka szczelin, w których mogły kryć się kolejne sieci. Nic jednak nie wskazywało na to, że jest ich więcej. - Możecie lądować! - krzyknął. - Sieci były tylko dwie, pewnie dlatego, żeby odstraszyć niechcianych gości... Zniżyłam lot, jako pierwsza, stawiając stopę na oceanie. Pozostali niepewni przekonania Czkawki, co do bezpieczeństwa chwilę się wahali, jednak potem też znaleźli się niedaleko nas. Rzeczywiście, tak jak mówił chłopak, żadna sieć już więcej się nie pojawiła. - To, co robimy? - zapytałam, zeskoczywszy z grzbietu Iskry. Czkawka zastanowił się. Z początku myśleliśmy, że na miejscu wraz ze Szpicami znajdziemy i wrogich mężczyzn, nie przygotowaliśmy się na sytuację, w której byłoby inaczej. - Poczekamy. - odpowiedział ze stoickim spokojem i oparł się o bok Szczerbatka. - Poczekamy? To tyle? - Zdziwił się Sączysmark. Zapewne oczekiwał bardziej wymagającego planu. - Tak. - Jorgenoson, słysząc zdecydowany głos przyszłego Wodza, przestał drążyć temat. - A jak się nie pojawią? - Zagadnęła Astrid, powątpiewając w idee całego planu. - W końcu będą musieli tu wrócić. - powiedziałam. - Niby tak, ale kto wie, czy nie minie na przykład tydzień, miesiąc czy nawet tysiąclecie, zanim to się stanie. - odpowiedział zgryźliwie Sączysmark, wykonując przy tym gestykulacje dłońmi. Dziwiło mnie to, że nikt jeszcze tutaj nie ukręcił mu karku. Gdybym ja miała spędzać z Sączysmarkiem tyle czasu, chyba wolałabym zginąć. Serio, ten człowiek był nie do zniesienia, a jego krytyczne i czasami bezsensowne uwagi okropnie działały mi na nerwy. - Z całą pewnością tysiąclecie matole. - Wywróciłam oczami, sarkastycznie komentując jego słowa. Nie dało się obejść również bez obelgi. - Zrobimy tak - Wtrącił Czkawka, zauważywszy, że ta rozmowa nie idzie w dobrym kierunku. - Zaczekamy do rana i jeśli do tego czasu się nie zjawią, ktoś z nas wróci na wyspę po zapasy i wodę. Z lodem zamiast oceanu łowienie ryb na nic nam się nie zda zwłaszcza że gdy jest mróz, ryby schodzą niemalże na samo dno. Wszyscy jeźdźcy zgodzili się takowe wyjście z tej sytuacji i pogrążyli się w rozmowach, aby choć trochę umilić sobie czekanie. Dwa tygodnie rozdziału nie było... Ale mam wytłumaczenie! Koniec semestru, poprawy ocen(których było dość dużo) sprawiły, że na pisanie miałam mało czasu, dlatego ten rozdział powstawał w kawałkach xD I skończyło się na tym, że dość długo nie mogłam go dodać, ale już wróciłam i teraz w miarę możliwości będę starać się dodawać je regularnie w soboty^^ Mam nadzieję, że ktoś jeszcze tu jest i czyta, miło mi będzie jak się odezwiecie w komentarzach, bo wtedy wiem, że moja praca nie idzie na marne:) Rozdział 8 Opierałam się plecami o skalną ścianę. Przycisnęłam skrzyżowane ręce mocniej do siebie i rozpuściłam włosy, aby choć trochę uchronić się przed przenikającym do każdego zakątka mojego ciała chłodem. Odmrożony nos i dłonie już od jakiegoś czasu dawały o sobie znać. Zbliżał się brzask, co wskazywało na to, że udało nam się przetrwać całą noc, nie zamarzając przy tym na śmierć. Ukryci pośród sporych wgłębień łuku skalnego, który swoją pokaźną budową pomieścił w sobie nawet smoki, sprawiwszy, że nie było ich w ogóle widać, wyczekiwaliśmy na pojawienie się kogokolwiek. Blisko trzech godzin temu wysłaliśmy Sączysmarka na Berk, aby załatwił jakieś cieplejsze ubrania i trochę świeżych ryb wraz z wodą. Szczerze mu tego współczułam. Szansa spotkania na wyspie Wodza była tak prawdopodobna, jak zamiłowanie Mieczyka i Szpadki do wysadzania wszystkiego co znalazło się w zasięgu ich wzroku. Czyli aż zbyt duża. Szatyn prowadził z blondynką ożywioną dyskusję i coś czuję, że nie była ona na temat, którego każdy by się spodziewał. Co jakiś czas wybuchali śmiechem, aby po chwili posłać sobie nieśmiałe spojrzenia, co utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu, że między tą dwójką coś się kroi. I choć uparcie starali się temu zaprzeczyć, za każdym razem, gdy rzucałam któremuś z nich znaczące spojrzenie, trochę im to nie wychodziło. Mówiąc wprost, ich policzki zalane były krwistym szkarłatem, którego nie sposób było nie zauważyć. Niespodziewanie na niebie zamigotał stale zmieniający swoją wielkość kształt. Z początku byłam przekonana, że to Jorgenson, któremu jakimś cudem udało się wrócić szybciej, ale dotarło do mnie, że to niemożliwe. Droga na wyspę i z powrotem powinna zająć około pięciu godzin, tymczasem upłynęły co najwyżej trzy i pół. Kształt z każdą chwilą znajdował się coraz to bliżej. Po chwili odległość między nim a nami była na tyle bliska, że udało mi się dostrzec, czym był. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, co widzę. Przetarłam oczy dłońmi z całych sił, aż ujrzałam przed sobą czarne plamki, oderwawszy ręce od twarzy. Jakiś czas po mnie pozostali jeźdźcy, w tym bliźniaki i Śledzik, którzy właśnie przebudzili się z krótkiej drzemki, również go dostrzegli. Zerwali się z miejsca i gotowi do ataku w razie potrzeby, wystąpili kilka kroków naprzód. Spojrzeli po sobie, zatrzymując wzrok na moim niedowierzającym wyrazie twarzy. Z brakiem zrozumienia wymalowanym na buziach ponownie wlepili wzrok w przybysza, od którego już teraz dzieliło nas paręnaście metrów. Na grzbiecie Koszmara Ponocnika siedział młody mężczyzna. Właściwie chłopak. I nie. Nie był to Sączysmark. Smok wylądował na lodzie, tak aby utrzymać między nim a nami pewien dystans. Jeździec zeskoczył z ognistego stworzenia, dotknąwszy stopami podłoża. Wytrzeszczyłam oczy wielokrotnie bardziej niż wcześniej, bo teraz byłam już pewna tego, co widzę i wyszeptałam: - Eytan...? Mój głos poniósł się echem i dotarł do uszu chłopaka. Skierował swój wzrok, który wcześniej krążył po sylwetkach moich przyjaciół w moją stronę, jednak nie mógł mnie zobaczyć, bo znajdowałam się centralnie za ciałami jeźdźców. Zrobiłam więc kilka kroków przed siebie i napotkałam spojrzeniem wzrok Eytana. Pozostali wpatrywali się w nas, nie rozumiejąc zupełnie nic. Nie minęła sekunda, a rzuciłam się biegiem z jego stronę i wskoczyłam na chłopaka, oplatając go szczelnie ramionami. Eytan Devoid był moim jedynym, ale za to najlepszym przyjacielem w wiosce. Poznaliśmy się, gdy w wieku ośmiu lat przez przypadek trafiliśmy do jednej z grupy nauczania (z której mówiąc w nawiasie, wyrzucili nas po niecałych dwóch tygodniach). Oboje interesowaliśmy się naturą i zwierzętami. Nie chcieliśmy krzywdzić ich, tak samo, jak reszta wikingów. Głównie z tego powodu zostawaliśmy wyobcowani z każdej grupy ludzi, która się nawinęła, ale szczególnie nam to nie przeszkadzało. Uśmiech zastygł na mojej twarzy ani na chwilę nie zmieniając swojego wyrazu i nie znikał już przez długi czas. Kiedy odkleiłam się od klatki piersiowej Eytana, próbowałam zrozumieć, jak do tego mogło w ogóle dojść. - C-Co tu robisz? - Wykrztusiłam w końcu, a mój głos wypełniło drżenie. - Mógłbym Cię zapytać o to samo. - Zaśmiał się, a w jego oczach dostrzec można było wyraźną tęsknotę i ulgę. Zresztą tak samo, jak w moich. - Myślałem, że zginęłaś. - Co z resztą? - Jego entuzjazm momentalnie wyparował, zamieniając miejsca z wyraźnie zauważalnym przygnębieniem. - Eytan? Co z innymi. - powtórzyłam. - Nie wiem. - odparł, przeczesując dłonią swoje ciemnobrązowe włosy. - Po wybuchu Wault Mirel nie spotkałem nikogo. Zupełnie jakby wszyscy wyparowali. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w jego słowa. - Jak to zniknęli? Tak po prostu. - Tak po prostu. - Wzruszył ramionami, przybierając zrezygnowaną postawę. Odebrało mi to wszelką nadzieję, która ówcześnie przepełniała mnie od stóp do głów. Jednak nie mogłam zbyt długo zastanawiać się nad tą wiadomością, bo za moimi plecami rozległo się kaszlnięcie. Jak zdążyłam zakodować, było ono celowe. Momentalnie przypomniałam sobie o przyjaciołach, którzy stali kilka metrów za nami nieświadomi, tego, co się tutaj dzieje. Eytan chyba też chwilowo o nich zapomniał. - Czy możesz wytłumaczyć mi, o co chodzi i skąd znasz się z tym gościem? - zapytał Czkawka podejrzliwym i jednocześnie zagubionym tonem, w chwili, gdy oboje stanęliśmy przodem do nich. Jego wyraz twarzy wyrażał uczucia, których nie dało się konkretnie opisać. Zupełnie jakby jasność myślenia chłopaka została zaćmiona, poprzez niedobór informacji. Pozostali wpatrywali się w nas, oczekując, aż któreś z nas odpowie na dręczące ich pytania. - Eytan był moim przyjacielem w wiosce. Byłam pewna, że zginął podczas wybuchu wulkanu. Jednak jak widać, myliłam się. Całe szczęście. - Zamilkłam i przez chwilę się nie odezwałam, dając czas Eytanowi na zebranie myśli, aby dokończył zaczęte przeze mnie wyjaśnienia, dodając od siebie swoje przeżycia i rzeczy, o których ja nie miałam zielonego pojęcia. Chłopak przez chwilę tępo wpatrywał się w lód, a potem podniósł wzrok i zaczął: - Wybuch nastąpił w nocy. - Skinęłam głową na potwierdzenie jego słów. - Za wiele z tego nie pamiętam. Jedynie jakieś urywki, ale wiem, że kiedy obudziłem się rano, wokół nie było żywej duszy. Dosłownie nikogo, żadnych zwierząt, ludzi czy ciał. Nic. Jedynie kilka chat pochłoniętych lawą, które w nocy stały w płomieniach, teraz przygasły ledwo widocznym dymem. Nie wiedziałem, co robić, więc wsiadłem do jednej z łodzi i popłynąłem na poszukiwanie... odpowiedzi. - I przez dwa lata tułałeś się po oceanie? Tak zupełnie sam? - wypytywał Mieczyk. - Tak. - Eytan odpowiedział mu bez wzruszenia. - Dziwne, że nie postradałeś zmysłów. Astrid rzuciła Thorstonowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, jednak ten chyba nie do końca zrozumiał, o co jej chodzi. - I to podobno ja jestem szalony. - zaśmiał się tylko i zmuszony przez Astrid, która podeszła do niego i rąbnęła swoim toporem w hełm, ucichł. - Sączysmark wraca! - krzyknęła nagle Szpadka i wszyscy zwróciliśmy swoje głowy w kierunku, z którego nadchodził dźwięk ryku Koszmara Ponocnika. Rozdział niesprawdzany, pisany w nocy XD więc pewnie pojawią się literówki czy coś w ten deseń. Zostawcie opinie w komentarzu jeśli chcecie^^ Rozdział 9 Sączysmark po kilku minutach wylądował, a jego mina wyrażała więcej emocji niż pawiujący Wikingowie po święcie Snoggletog. Zdezorientowany chłopak zeskoczył ze swojej ognistej gadziny i stanął po prawej stronie Śledzika i bliźniaków. - Kto przejmie jakże odpowiedzialne zadanie i wytłumaczy temu tu oto Sączysmarkowi, co się dzieje? - rzuciła Astrid i rozejrzała się po wszystkich jeźdźcach. Chętnych jednak nie było, więc dziewczyna postanowiła wziąć sprawy we własne ręce i odciągnęła nic nierozumiejącego Jorgensona na bok. W tym czasie Szpadka chyba pierwszy raz zadała jakieś naprawdę sensowne pytanie, skierowane w stronę chłopaka. - To wy smoki na wyspie tresowaliście, czy jak? Dopiero teraz wróciliśmy uwagę na gada, na którym przyleciał tu Eytan. - Co? Oczywiście, że nie. Spotkałem Kła na jednej z wysp, gdzie się zatrzymałem, aby uzupełnić zapasy. Finalnie prócz mięsa i butonierek wody zabrałem stamtąd również smoka - Stworzenie zniżyło głowę, a chłopak położył rękę na jego pysku. - Was za to chyba pytać nie muszę, bo widzę, jak jest. - dodał i zaśmiał się. W tym czasie Astrid zdążyła wytłumaczyć Sączysmarkowi wszystko i wróciwszy do nas, przyłączyli się do rozmowy. - Ej, a lecąc tutaj, nie zauważyłeś, gdzieś może przypadkiem jakiś dwóch facetów? Tak około dwóch metrów wysokości, może więcej... - tłumaczył Mieczyk. - Poniżej. - przerwał mu Czkawka. - Poniżej dwóch metrów. - No przecież to powiedziałem. - Thorston gotowy, by się wykłócać i bronić swoich racji przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy, co w jego wykonaniu przyniosło komiczny efekt. Czkawka wywrócił oczami, nie chcąc wchodzić z blondynem w głębsze dyskusje. - Niestety nie rzucili mi się w oczy żadni wielcy faceci - zakpił Eytan, co było na jego porządku dziennym. - Ale o co właściwie z nimi chodzi? - Cóż...to trochę skomplikowana historia. - powiedziałam, rozglądając się dookoła. Ogarnęło mnie dziwne przeczucie, a włoski na moim karku się zjeżyły. Gęsia skórka przejęła całe moje ciało. Zignorowałam jednak to uczucie i otrząsnąwszy się, zwróciłam głowę na Czkawkę, który otworzył buzię, mając w planach ujawnić przed Eytanem rąbek tajemnicy. Wprawiło mnie w osłupienie to, że chłopak postanowił tak szybko zaufać praktycznie obcej dla niego osobie. Nie miał kompletnie żadnych podstaw, aby to zrobić, lecz jednak tak się stało. - W wielkim skrócie chodzi o to, że jacyś niespełna rozumu Wikingowie postanowili przejąć sobie władzę nad światem z pomocą tych oto Szybkich Szpiców - Wskazał ręką na znajdujące się wewnątrz skalnego łuku stworzenia. - A my chcemy im w tym przeszkodzić. - No to chyba teraz macie do tego niezłą okazję. - Eytan skierował wzrok na coś za nami. Jego mina diametralnie się zmieniła, a nam moment po tym dane było poznać, co do tego doprowadziło. Metalowe druty w jednej chwili rozerwały się w centralnym punkcie i ze zgrzytem utworzyły ścieżkę dla głazów, które jeden po drugim toczyły się wzdłuż przerwanego metalu. Spadały na ziemię, uderzając o twardą powierzchnię z łomotem. Niektóre z nich spowodowały, że lód w znacznych miejscach zaczął pękać, a woda znajdująca się pod nim zalewała jego płyty. Nie były to jednak na tyle pokaźne wgłębienia, aby zaszkodzić w jakikolwiek sposób na całą zamarzniętą tafle. Gdy hałas ucichł i ostatni głaz dotknął lodu, ziemia zadrżała, a zza rozerwanych metalowych drutów wydostał się pierwszy Szpic. Za nim zaś stanął drugi. Za tamtym kolejny i kolejny, aż wolna powierzchnia przed nami całkowicie wypełniła się niebezpiecznymi, nielotnymi smokami. Z wyczekiwaniem na nieznane, stały w bezruchu z oczami wlepionymi w jeźdźców. Nikt nie ważył się odezwać, czy chociażby poruszyć. Gęstniejąca cisza obejmowała i tłumiła wszystkie, dochodzące do nas dźwięki. Nie wiem, ile czasu minęło. Kilka minut, czy może nawet pół godziny. Każda chwila wydawała się trwać w nieskończoność przy konfrontacji z czymś, na co nie było wymyślonego konkretnego planu i każdy kolejny moment przepełniony niepewnością zsyłał na skraj zwątpienia. Wtem wszystkie Szpice naraz ruszyły w naszą stronę bez najmniejszego zawahania. Ktoś nimi kierował. To było bardziej niż pewne. Zważywszy na to, że wśród nich nie mogłam dostrzec przywódcy stada. Zwierzęta były niczym w nieprzerwanym amoku, niezmąconym rykami naszych smoków i nagłą obronną postawą, którą przybrali wszyscy tu obecni w chwili, gdy Szybkie Szpice odważyły się wykonać pierwszy, prawie niezauważalny ruch. Szczerbatek wystrzelił plazmą w ich stronę, momentalnie uchraniając nas przed atakiem. Smoki jednak niezniechęcone przeszkodą nadal parły w naszym kierunku. Rozproszyły się wokół, tworząc dookoła nas idealny okrąg. Wskoczyłam na grzbiet Iskry, gotowa, aby wznieść się w górę, lecz naraz poczułam opór, który to uniemożliwiał. Skrzydło mojej przyjaciółki trafione zostało jadem jednego ze Szpiców, któremu udało się wydostać z okręgu i niezauważalnie przemknąć w naszą stronę. Zeskoczyłam ze smoczycy i rozejrzałam się po jeźdźcach. Wszyscy mieli dokładnie ten sam problem. Stali więc teraz, obok swoich gadzich towarzyszy i bez pewności oglądali się za siebie, czekając na atak nielotnych smoków. Te jednak nie ruszyły się z miejsca, mierząc nas przekrwionym spojrzeniem swoich poważnych oczu, w których kryła się nutka szaleństwa. Coś tu było nie tak. I tym razem moje przeczucie nie zostało błędne. W miejscu okręgu, które znajdowało się na wprost od rozwarcia skał, smoki rozproszyły swój ściśle zwarty wcześniej szyk na tyle, by ktoś mógł się przez niego przedostać. I tak się stało. Kilka sekund później wolne miejsce zajęte zostało przez brązowowłosego starszego mężczyznę. Doskonale wiedziałam z kim mamy właśnie do czynienia. - Proszę, proszę - Roześmiał się. - Kogo my tu mamy... - Myślę, że doskonale wiesz. - warknęłam, nie ukrywając wrogości, która wdarła się do tonu mojego głosu. - Twoje odzywki na nic się tutaj zdadzą Panienko - Pogodny wyraz twarzy mężczyzny zamienił miejsca z surową miną. - A teraz ostrzegam, że jak ktoś będzie się stawiał, jego smoka będzie czekało nieciekawe doświadczenie - Skierował wzrok na uszkodzony przez głazy lód, przez który z dużego pęknięcia na powierzchnie dostawała się woda. Tafla było na tyle niestabilna, aby w każdej chwili zawalić się w sobie, tym bardziej, jeśli coś odważyłoby się na niej stanąć. W jednej chwili pojęliśmy, co mężczyzna miał na myśli. Zamilkłam więc i spuściłam wzrok na swoje stopy. Szpice nadal stojąc, przyciskając się do siebie, wydały przeciągły syk i chwilę później przez moje ciało po raz kolejny, od ostatniego spotkania z nieznajomym, przepłynął paraliżujący prąd. Wiem, wiem, znowu spóźniony XD Ale systematyczność u mnie leży także...najważniejsze, że już jest. Miłej lektury^^ Edit; W tym tygodniu rozdziału nie będzie, bo od piątku jestem w górach bez laptopa i wolnego czasu. Wracam w przyszły poniedziałek(19.02) więc dopiero wtedy na dniach pewnie pojawi się kolejny rozdział^^ Miłych ferii tym, co właśnie zaczynają je ze mną, a tym, co już skończyli życzę, żeby nie tracili chęci do życia, bo już ponad 50% roku szkolnego za nami ;) Rozdział 10 Gdy ponownie odzyskałam czucie w ciele, znajdowaliśmy się już daleko od skalnego łuku. A przynajmniej tak wywnioskowałam po czasie, który upłynął odkąd mężczyzna, którego imienia nadal nie poznaliśmy, pchnął każdego z nas, na rozciągającą się na kilkanaście metrów siatkę i przyczepiwszy jej końce do ciał Szybkich Szpiców, toczył nasze sparaliżowane ciała po zimnym lodzie. Za wygodne to nie było, ciągle się o coś obijałam i jestem niemal tak pewna, że będę miała milion siniaków, jak pewny jest swojej wyższości nad innymi Sączysmark. Wtedy, gdy dzień zawiadamiał nas o swoim przybyciu, słońce dopiero wyłaniało się zza horyzontu, a tymczasem znajdowało się ono już kilkadziesiąt stopni za południem, zbliżając się tym na zachód. Nadal nie wiem czemu, ale jakimś cudem smoki wykonywały każde polecenie szatyna. Nie widziałam nikogo z pozostałych, ale miałam pewność, że wszyscy tu są. Wszyscy prócz naszych smoków. Nieznajomy nie zwrócił na naszych smoczych towarzyszy uwagi i zostawił ich tam, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. Choć może to i dobrze. Byłam prawie pewna, że gdy jad przestanie działać, smoki natrafią na nasz trop lub wrócą do wioski i ktoś przyśle po nas jakąś pomoc. Tymczasem pozostało nam jedynie czekać i przetrwać niekomfortowe tarcie ciałami po oceanie. *** Kiedy świat zaczęła otulać fioletowo-pomarańczowa poświata, Szpice stanęły, tym samym sprawiając, że odetchnęłam z ulgą. Jad już częściowo przestawał na mnie wpływać i nawet udało mi się przekręcić głowę na lewą stronę. Natrafiłam wzrokiem na Śledzika, który wpatrywał się we mnie z przerażonym wyrazem twarzy. Rzuciłam mu szybkie, porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, skierowane na moje ręce, którymi udało mi się wykonać kilka niezdarnych ruchów. Później, rozglądając się powoli, upewniłam się, że brązowowłosy tego nie widzi, po czym uniosłam się lekko w górę na łokciach. Szatyn stał zwrócony do mnie bokiem i z dłońmi założonymi na biodrach, wpatrywał się w jakiś punkt przed sobą. Przekierowałam twarz bardziej w bok, w miejsce, gdzie padał wzrok mężczyzny i wtedy zauważyłam coś, czego niedane mi było dostrzec w postaci leżącej. Spory statek wielkości mniej więcej kilku ułożonych za sobą łodzi z Berk, kołysał się delikatnie na wolnych fałdowaniach wody. Wokół niego lód został roztopiony, a niewielkie, pozostałe kawałki kry unosiły się na powierzchni, rozpuszczając się. Założę się, że gdyby ktoś stanął nieopodal wody, lód załamałby się, więżąc tę osobę już na zawsze w swej lodowatej otchłani. Przez chwilę skanowałam wzrokiem burtę okrętu, a kiedy ponownie wróciłam spojrzeniem na mężczyznę, spotkałam się z jego groźnym wyrazem twarzy. Otworzyłam usta, ale z mojego gardła nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Wtem szatyn żwawym krokiem ruszył w moim kierunku, lecz zamiast zatrzymać się przy mojej osobie, ominął mnie i stanął na krańcu rozciągniętej siatki. Machnął głową do smoków, a te jak na zawołanie wznowiły swoją wędrówkę. Tym razem na podkład statku. Odetchnęłam, zdając sobie sprawę, że to już koniec przymusowej wyprawy. Nie minęła chwila, a potoczywszy się po desce w górę, wylądowaliśmy na drewnianej podłodze, przesiąkniętej zapachem stęchlizny i zgniłych ryb. Nasze ciała powoli przyzwyczajały się do lżejącego jadu Szpiców i wkrótce odzyskiwały całkowite czucie. A przynajmniej tak było w moim przypadku. Wiking wszedł po desce i stanąwszy przed nami, wykorzystał moment, gdy żadne z nas nie było jeszcze w pełni sił i po kolei, chwytając każdego z osobna silnymi rękami, zepchnął pod pokład. W końcu byliśmy w stanie stać już o własnych siłach. W dolnej części okrętu poustawiane było kilka krzeseł, które na przemian z nieprzymocowanymi nigdzie deskami sunęły raz po raz, po podłodze, pomimo bezruchu statku. Pod samymi ścianami kajuty ustawione zostały prowizoryczne łóżka, a jedyny snop światła, jaki dawał cień pomieszczeniu, wydobywał się ze szklanego lampionu, powieszonego pod sufitem. - Kim jesteś? I cz-czego od nas chcesz? - zabrał głos Czkawka, gdy klapa, dzieląca górny pokład od dolnego, zatrzasnęła się z hukiem. Mężczyzna nie zawahał się ani trochę i ze stoickim spokojem zdradził swoją długo skrywaną tożsamość: - Jestem Evan. Evan Groźny. - Pffhaha, Evan Groźny? - Parsknął Sączysmark, nie powstrzymując wybuchu śmiechu. Schyliwszy się, trzymając ramieniem swój brzuch, uderzył otwartą dłonią w kolano, aby załagodzić napad rechotu. Wytarł łzę, która zgromadziła się w kąciku jego prawego oka, podczas chichotu i dokończył nieco zdystansowanym tonem, widząc gniewną minę Evana, który zacisnął swoje wargi tak bardzo, aż pobielały — Bez kitu, serio? Nie miałam pojęcia, co tak bardzo rozśmieszyło Sączysmarka, ale postanowiłam nie pytać i nie drążyć tematu, aby nie narazić się przypadkiem na gniew rozzłoszczonego już Wikinga. - Owszem - Evan przejechał zimnym wzrokiem po sylwetce Smarka, zatrzymując spojrzenie na oczach chłopaka, a ten naraz odwrócił wzrok jakby przestraszony. - Zakładam, że czarnowłosa panienka poznała, jakiś skrawek grafiku, wnioskując po tym, że odnaleźliście kryjówkę Szybkich Szpiców i udało wam się odeprzeć ich atak, zanim dotarły na waszą wyspę .W związku z tym byłem zmuszony, by was unieszkodliwić, abyście nie pokrzyżowali naszych planów. - dopowiedział sztywnym i dość formalnym rodzajem głosu, błądząc oczami po naszych twarzach. Nikt nic nie odpowiedział. Napięcie rosło z każdą chwilą i chyba żaden z jeźdźców, włączając w to mnie, nie wiedział co powiedzieć, aby nie pogorszyć sytuacji, w której się znajdowaliśmy. Kpiny Sączysmarka już wystarczająco nas pogrążyły. W końcu zebrałam w sobie odwagę i zrobiłam krok naprzód, przyciągając tym uwagę mężczyzny. - Wypuść nas. - powiedziałam pewniej, niż myślałam, że jestem w stanie. Jeszcze przed chwilą miałam wrażenie, że mój głos się załamie, gdy będę wypowiadać te słowa. Może jednak nie jestem tak nieśmiała, jak mi się zawsze zdawało? Szatyn pierwszy raz odkąd znaleźliśmy się na pokładzie, uformował swoje wargi w uśmiech. Jednakże był to uśmiech parszywy i podły, dokładnie taki, jaki posiada drapieżnik, chwytający w końcu swoją ofiarę. Powiązania między tym nie było, ale wiedziałam, że w jego wykonaniu oznacza coś złego. Cała moja odwaga ulotniła się w przeciągu sekundy, a ja zgarbiłam się, opuściwszy głowę w stronę podłogi. Evan odwrócił się niezdarnie, co spowodowane było jego masywną sylwetką i bez słowa opuścił kajutę, zamknąwszy ją szybko od zewnątrz, nie dając nam żadnych wyjaśnień. Po raz kolejny zostaliśmy tylko my, miliony pytań i jak na złość żadnych odpowiedzi. - Myślałam, że tym razem dowiemy się czegoś więcej. - Astrid chyba postanowiła czytać w moich myślach. Czkawka i Śledzik skinęli głowami na potwierdzenie jej słów. Sączysmark nadal speszony wcześniejszą rozmową z Evanem stanął przy ścianie, nie wtrącając od siebie żadnego wrednego komentarza. Bliźniaki, jakby stracili swój zapał do głupich pomysłów, zdawszy sobie sprawę z tego, w jak beznadziejnej sytuacji się znaleźliśmy. Usiadłam więc na jednym z łóżek i schowałam twarz w dłoniach, pogrążając się w rozmyślaniach. Tym razem mało dialogów, ale w tym rozdziale postanowiłam skupić się trochę na opisach, które wychodzą mi na razie jako tako. Po raz kolejny nie trzymam się terminów, ale tak już chyba zostanie, bo nie zanosi się na to, żebym nauczyła się systematyczności xD Dlatego też spodziewajcie się(o ile ktoś jeszcze czyta prócz Eriel ;)), że dodawać będę kolejne części na pewno w każdy weekend, ale co do dnia nie jestem pewna xD Ale pewnie sobota lub niedziela, ewentualnie piątek jak się wyrobię. ''' '''Buziaki^^ Rozdział 11 Siedziałam bezczynnie, puszczając mimo uszu wymianę zdań pomiędzy Czkawką a Mieczykiem, której głównym tematem była średnia liczba mil, dzieląca nas od skalnego łuku. - No przecież mówię, dwadzieścia! - krzyknął Thorston. - To niemożliwe, żeby człowiek przeszedł dwadzieścia mil w ciągu zaledwie jednego dnia. - wymamrotał przyszły wódz, przez zaciśnięte z irytacji szczęki. - Ale my wcale nie szliśmy Drogi Czkawko - drążył chłopak - My byliśmy ciągnięci. - Poważny ton Mieczyka w tejże sytuacji wydał się najbardziej normalną rzeczą, jaka mogła się wydarzyć. Czkawka wziął głęboki wdech i przyjął spokojną pozę, jakby Mieczyk wcale nie wpłynął na jego wręcz kipiącą frustrację. Podczas ich wymiany zdań cierpliwość szatyna została wystawiona na próbę, a każde kolejne słowo jednego z bliźniąt doprowadzało go do białej gorączki, póki ten o mało nie wybuchł. Nie dziwiłam mu się. Mieczyk potrafił wkurzyć człowieka, chociażby samym oddychaniem, bo robił to w taki sposób, aby tylko zwrócić na siebie uwagę i wprowadzić w stan irytacji każdego, kto znajdował się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Do tej pory nie wiem, czy on naprawdę taki był, czy może tylko udawał. W sumie to bez znaczenia, bo tak czy siak, był równie wkurzający. Gdybym musiała się z nim użerać tyle czasu, co pozostali to chyba bym nie wytrzymała i wystrzeliła się z owczej katapulty. Chociaż może to zbyt drastyczne wyjście z sytuacji...? - A tak właściwie, Sączysmark raczysz nam w końcu wyjaśnić, co Cię tak rozbawiło, gdy Evan się przedstawił? - wtrąciłam, aby rozluźnić atmosferę i rozegnać z pomieszczenia napięcie, które wypełniło powietrze, będąc wstępem do rozpoczęcia kłótni. - Serio nie wiecie? - Uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. Pokręciłam przecząco głową. - No błagam! Serio nikt z was nie pamięta tej historii o Avanie Groźnym, gdzie mamcia opowiadała, że jeśli nie pójdziemy spać, to okrutny potwór przyjdzie i nas zje? Hej! Na pewno ktoś z was musi to kojarzyć. - Rzeczywiście, coś takiego było. - Śledzik w końcu postanowił przerwać wszechobecną i miażdżącą ciszę. Miałam wrażenie, że sam do końca nie jest pewny tego, co powiedział, ale nie skomentowałam tego. - Avan - powtórzyłam. - Nie Evan tylko Avan. - No tak. - potwierdził. - I to Cię tak rozśmieszyło? - Astrid z wyrzutem uniosła brew. - Poniekąd - skrzywił się w nikłym uśmiechu, nagryzając policzek od wewnątrz. - A pamiętacie jak wyglądał ów potwór? - Groźnie? - zgadywałam - Dokładnie - Chłopak spojrzał na blondynkę. - A ten Evan wygląda jak rozrośnięte dziecko. Czyż nie? Parsknęłam, wyobrażając sobie porównanie wyglądu Evana z Avanem. Wyobraźnia dziecka, którym był Sączysmark, gdy mama opowiadała mu tę historię, musiała stworzyć obraz naprawdę niebanalnego stwora, dlatego młody Wiking tak zareagował na skojarzenie wspomnienia. Astrid i Czkawka widocznie nie podzielali poczucia humoru Jorgensona i pokręcili głowami z politowaniem niemal w tym samym momencie, przez co Mieczyk rzucił uwagę o ich synchronizacji ruchowej. Po tym blondwłosa Hoffersonówna zazgrzytała zębami, wydając przy tym dźwięk ścieranego szkliwa i już wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest na skraju wybuchu. - Uspokójcie się, proszę! Jeszcze kłótni nam tu brakuje. - Czkawka przejechał wzrokiem po wszystkich osobach, znajdujących się w kajucie. Nagle jego twarz niespodziewanie się ożywiła, a wyraz twarzy wskazywał na to, że wpadł na jakiś pomysł. Pozostali również w jednej chwili nabrali ikry, zobaczywszy zachowanie ich przywódcy. Nie wiedząc, co krąży po umyśle Czkawki, rzuciłam mu pytające spojrzenie. On w odpowiedzi tylko lekko się uśmiechnął i schylił się, klękając na kolanach na drewnianym podłożu. Jego ręka sunęła po deskach, zahaczając delikatnie palcami o ich krawędzie, aż w końcu natknęła się na wystający ponad płaską powierzchnię, kawałek drewna. Podważając, chwycił go w palce i z całej siły pociągnął, odrywając skrawek deski od podłogi. W drewnie powstała prostokątnopodobna dziura, a woda szybkim tempem zaczęła przedostawać się do środka. - Chcesz nas utopić? - Szpadka, uchyliwszy usta, wytrzeszczyła oczy. - Ja wiem, że ty masz skłonności do częstego podejmowania działań samobójczych, ale nie spodziewałem się, że my też w końcu przez to zginiemy. - skwitował Jorgenson, chwytając się za kark i masując go powoli niekontrolowanym nerwowym ruchem. - Nikt tu nie zginie, Sączysmark błagam Cię. - Westchnął podminowany Czkawka. - A teraz z łaski swojej ruszcie się i pomóżcie mi oderwać wszystkie te deski, zanim woda pogrzebie nas żywcem! Domyśliwszy się, jak wygląda plan, rzuciłam się na podłogę, wykonując to, co rozkazał szatyn. Astrid, Eytan i Śledzik postąpili tak samo, jednak bliźniaki i Sączysmark nadal stali nad nami z niepewnymi minami i strachem w oczach. Czasami mnie zastanawia, czy oni w ogóle wiedzieli jak posługiwać się mózgiem, albo czy chociaż go mieli, bo i to było w ich przypadku gigantycznym znakiem zapytania. - Po prostu to zróbcie! - Astrid oderwała już trzeci kawałek deski z kolei. Podziałało. Przez kilka kolejnych minut mocowaliśmy się z elastycznymi deskami, których połamanie było niemalże niewykonalne. Lodowata woda sięgała niektórym z nas już po uda, innym prawie po biodra. Dygotałam z zimna, ale nadal nurkowałam w wodzie, aby powiększyć wylot, który umożliwiłby nam, wydostanie się na powierzchnię. Kiedy dziura rozrosła się do wystarczających rozmiarów, aby przepuścić przez siebie najbardziej pokaźnej sylwetki osobę, padło pytanie, którego jakimś cudem nikt jeszcze nie zadał. - Czy ktoś nie umie pływać? Nieodzywający się dotąd Eytan podniósł nieznacznie rękę, robiąc skwaszoną minę. - No pięknie. - Czkawka przymknął oczy, by po chwili na nowo je otworzyć. - Po prostu machaj nogami i rękami w taki sposób, żeby nie zatonąć. I wskoczył do wody, znikając w ciemności. Stanie po biodra w wodzie niczym nie przypominało całkowitego zanurzenia w jej czeluściach. To drugie było zdecydowanie gorsze i o mało co, a przyprawiłoby mnie o szok termiczny. W chwili, gdy zamknęłam oczy, wzięłam głęboki wdech i po prostu wlazłam do dziury, moje serce dało o sobie znać, bijąc tak, jakby miało wyskoczyć z mojej piersi. Powieki uchyliłam, dopiero kiedy woda przestała uderzać we mnie, gwałtownie waląc ostrymi kroplami po moim ciele. Pracowałam całym ciałem, aby jak najszybciej dostać się w stronę prześwitujących jasnym światłem fal. Byłam już niedaleko upragnionej powierzchni, kiedy w moim umyśle zatliła się myśl i dotarło do mnie, że pominęliśmy jeden istotny szczegół. Powierzchnię nadal pokrywała co najmniej metrowa lodowa ściana. Ta świadomość wywołała u mnie panikę. Moje źrenice z całą pewnością zwęziły się do czarnej ledwo widocznej kropki i ręce wypełniło drżenie. Zaczynało brakować mi powietrza, a płuca zmniejszyły swoją objętość, prosząc się o odrobinę tlenu. Nie miałam sił dłużej z tym walczyć. Widok zajęła mi, powiększająca się czarna plama, a moje usta niekontrolowanie po prostu się otworzyły, dając wodzie wpłynąć do mojego organizmu. I nastała ciemność. Znowu spóźniona dwa tygodnie wiem xD i po raz kolejny przepraszam :) Postaram się to jakoś nadrobić i w ten weekend kolejny rozdział się pojawi^^ Edit; Od dawna nie wstawiłam rozdziału(chyba z miesiąc uhu xD) a spowodowane to jest egzaminami, które teraz piszę i do których się przez jakiś czas przygotowywałam. Jutro(20.04) pisze już ostatnie, więc za kilka dni wszystko powinno wrócić do normy i rozdziały będą, tak jak zawsze raz w tygodniu :) Zagląda tu ktoś jeszcze? :') Rozdział 12 W zasypianiu niewiadomą jest to, czy kiedykolwiek się obudzimy. A jeśli tak, to gdzie? We śnie, czy może znów na jawie? Czy senny świat naprawdę aż tak bardzo różni się od realnego? A może każdy ma w sobie swoją własną prawdziwość? Coś, co sprawia, że wydaje się rzeczywisty, nawet jeśli taki nie jest. Z budzeniem się jest podobnie. Nie wiesz, gdzie jesteś, czy to rzeczywistość, czy może nadal sen. Przez tą krótką chwilę leżysz w niepewności i czekasz aż nawiedzi Cię jakiś znak. Coś, co pomoże ci rozróżnić oba kompletnie inne, jednak tak bardzo podobne do siebie światy. A kiedy już wiesz, gdzie jesteś, po prostu żyjesz. Tak, jakby nic się nigdy nie wydarzyło. Mnie trudno było odróżnić, czy nadal unosze się w nieświadomości, czy spadłam już na dno. Z jednej strony otaczało mnie ciepło, z drugiej chłód. Nie czułam swojego ciała, jednak jednocześnie potwornie mi ciążyło. Ledwo zdążyłam uchylić powieki, a słońce wdarło się w nie, zanim ponownie je zamknęłam. W jednej chwili każda komórka mojego ciała zaczęła promieniować tępym bólem, który wcześniej przyćmiony został niewiedzą i zdezorientowaniem. Poruszenie choćby palcem nie było już niewykonalne, ale wciąż wymagało ode mnie niemałego wysiłku. Uniosłam na nowo rzęsy w górę, tym razem powoli i ostrożnie, aby uchronić się przed chwilowym oślepieniem. Przyłożyłam dłoń do czoła, tworząc nad oczami daszek, który częściowo pozwolił mi ujrzeć coś poza jasnym blaskiem i spojrzałam w dół. Znajdowałam się na lodzie, co wyjaśniało mróz, który czułam odkąd odzyskałam świadomość. Słońce co prawda zachodziło, ale nadal czułam je na sobie, gdy ogrzewało i suszyło mnie powoli. Przemoczone ubranie lepiło się do mojej skóry, wydzielając przy tym nieprzyjemny morski zapach. Stało się też cięższe jednak nie na tyle by sprawić, że nie mogłabym się w nim swobodnie poruszać. Choć muszę przyznać, komfort był w nim nijaki. Rozejrzałam się dookoła, i napotkawszy wzrokiem bliźniaki, pochylające się nad nieprzytomnym Eytanem, odetchnęłam z ulgą. Z niewiadomych powodów Mieczyk i Szpadka na przemian dotykali chłopaka po twarzy - choć u nich to raczej normalnie - jednak zdziwił mnie brak pozostałych w pobliżu. Odchrząknęłam, chcąc zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę. Pierwsza spojrzała na mnie Szpadka, a potem pochyliła się do brata i wyszeptała mu coś na ucho. Nie usłyszałam, co to było, bo znajdowali się zbyt daleko, w dodatku wiatr wył tak, że nie usłyszałabym nawet, gdyby dziewczyna powiedziała to normalnych tonem. Bliźniaki wstały i podeszły do mnie z dziwnymi wyrazami twarzy. - Masz... Masz coś na głowie. Wtedy poczułam, że rzeczywiście, coś ciąży mi na karku. Powoli uniosłam dłoń i przyłożyłam ją do wskazanego miejsca, a potem wrzasnęłam, czując pod palcami coś klejącego i glutowatego. Przerażona stanęłam na nogi, przez co o mało nie straciłam równowagi przez zawroty głowy. Moje zmęczone ciało nie było gotowe na tak nagły ruch. Zignorowałam to jednak równie szybko, jak fakt, że od stóp do głów ciekła po mnie woda. Pomachałam energicznie głową, ale czując, że to coś nadal się nie odczepiło, trzepnęłam w to ręką. Tym razem udało się i zaraz przede mną na lód spadła dość sporej wielkości meduza. Odetchnęłam z ulgą i rzuciłam bliźniakom mordercze spojrzenie. - Serio? Nie mogliście po prostu powiedzieć, że to tylko meduza, zamiast mnie straszyć? - Mogliśmy... Ale tak było śmieszniej. - Ja wam dam śmieszniej - Prychając pokręciłam głową. - Gdzie jest reszta? - Poszli... O! tam są! - Szpadka wskazała ręką na miejsce za mną. I rzeczywiście - byli tam. Zmarszczyłam brwi. Stali tam od początku, czy jakimś magicznym sposobem wyłonili się spod lodu? Posłałam im pytające spojrzenie, na które odpowiedziała jedynie Astrid, bo Czkawka, Śledzik i Sączysmark uparcie wpatrywali się w skrawek papieru w dłoniach blondyna. - Jak się czujesz? - Blondynka podeszła do mnie i położyła dłoń na moim ramieniu. - Mokro. Sączysmark na moje słowa podniósł wzrok znad kartki i poruszył zabawnie brwiami. Po chwili jednak znów wrócił do wiercenia dziury w papierze swoim spojrzeniem. Przewróciłam oczami. Czy dla niego wszystko zawsze ma jakieś podteksty? - Jestem cała mokra od wody, w której niedawno się pluskaliśmy - sprostowałam, choć wiedziałam, że chłopak już na mnie nie patrzy. Astrid się zaśmiała, jednak chwilę po tym spoważniała. - Eytan nadal nieprzytomny? Ktoś sprawdzał czy w ogóle żyje? - Ja! - Szpadka nagle ożywiła się, jakby ktoś wylał jej na głowę kubeł lodowatej wody. - Ta, właściwie to nawet sztuczne oddychanie mu robiła - dopowiedział wyraźnie zniesmaczony Mieczyk, wzdrygając się. - Wpychała mu ten język do gardła. Będę miał koszmary, albo co gorsza... traumę! - Trauma to jest zawsze, kiedy muszę na was patrzeć. - mruknęłam cicho, ale Astrid chyba usłyszała, bo zdusiła śmiech. - Co... oni robią? Ruchem głowy wskazałam na chłopaków, którzy nawet na moment nie spojrzeli na coś, poza skrawkiem papieru. - Zanim ten cały Evan wepchnął nas pod pokład, Śledzik zobaczył gdzieś mapę i stwierdził, że to mo... - Mapę? - Przerwałam jej. - Tak, mapę. - Mam rozumieć, że wróciliście na statek po jakąś mapę?! W głowach wam się poprzewracało? Wiatr dał o sobie znać, a ja zadrżałam pod wpływem zimnego powietrza, które spotkało się w moim przemoczonym ubraniem. - Ugh, Czkawka wytłumacz jej. - Rzuciła przez ramię i odeszła ode mnie, zauważywszy, że Eytan odzyskał przytomność. Chciałam też do niego podejść, ale zatrzymał mnie głos Czkawki. - Znamy następny krok Evana - Podeszłam bliżej całej trójki, nie rozumiejąc, co syn wodza ma na myśli. Bo jak to znają następny krok Evana? Skąd? - Ta mapa, po którą się wróciliśmy... to nie jest zwyczajna mapa. To cały plan i kolejność w jakiej Evan zamierza przejąć lądy. Z ludzi zrobi niewolników albo weźmie ich na okup. Problem jest tylko taki, że nie mam pojęcia jak ją rozszyfrować. - Jesteś pewien, że to to, o czym myślisz? - Skinął głową. - Mogę zobaczyć? Wyciągnęłam dłoń przed siebie i po chwili poczułam jak szorstki papier dotyka moich palców. Przyjrzałam się dokładnie mapie, jednak zbiór krzyżyków i pętelek niczego mi nie przypominał. Zrezygnowana oddałam mapę Śledzikowi, który zwinął ją w rulon i podał Czkawce, a ten schował ją pod kamizelkę. Widocznie miał tam jakąś kieszeń lub miejsce na takie rzeczy w tego typu wypadkach. - Chyba wypadałoby wrócić po nasze smoki. - Eytan nareszcie zawitał w świecie żywych. Nie zadawał zbędnych pytań, co pozwoliło mi myśleć, że Astrid już mu wszystko wyjaśniła. Dobrze się złożyło. - Tak, zdecydowanie. Wracamy po nasze smoki. - Uśmiechnęłam się na myśl o mojej przyjaciółce. - A pamięta ktoś, w którą to było stronę? Tak wiem, to chyba najnudniejszy rozdział w historii. Kiedy przepisałam go na laptopa(który wreszcie wrócił z naprawy) to stwierdziłam, że ciekawiej wyglądało to w zeszycie XDD Ale zmieniać nic nie będę, bo nie ma sensu. Zatem do przyszłego tygodnia i miłego czytania<3(choć pewnie i tak już przeczytaliście xD) Dobra wiem, zawaliłam, straciłam wene i inne pierdoły. Przyznam się szczerze, że miałam niefajny czas i nie potrafiłam zmusić się do pisania, kiedy nie było mi dane poczuć tego beztroskiego mitycznego klimatu. Ale nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło XD zatem ogłaszam wszech i wobec, z lapą na serduchu, iż skończę to opko :-D A gdy je skończę, wezmę się za poprawianie i ulepszanie, bo co jak co, ale to co wyszło a co miało wyjśc, znacząca od siebie odbiega. Może to trwać rok, a może milion lat świetlnych, jednak życie zbyt przytłacza swoją czarną realnością i nie mogłabym zostawić tak po prostu tego, co trzyma mnie od tego nudnego szarego szaleństwa :')